Vice City Troubles
by Sesshoumarus-Bunny
Summary: Told by my character Selena Forelli's perspective of Tommy Vercetti's Take over of Vice City. Might be some slight romance.WARNING:STRONG LANGUAGE USE, VIOLENCE, GORE AND SEXUAL INNUENDOS! MAIN STORY OVER, SIDE MISSION CHAPTERS STILL BEING WROTE!
1. Chapter 1

Vice City Troubles

Vice City, Florida... The largest Cocaine dealing syndicate city in the United States. My father Sonny Forelli of the Liberty City Forelli Mafia, the second to largest Mafia family in Liberty City. You may wonder how I know so much about Vice City. Well... I was there, I watched Tommy Vercetti take Vice City by force.

My name is Selena Victoria Forelli, Well... Hopefully Mrs. Selena Victoria Forelli-Vercetti. I know... a big laugh huh? Well I'll tell you my story.

The year was 1986 and business was booming for my father, I don't know how many conversations I had listened into that was Mafioso business. But business was good, until someone told my father that Tommy Vercetti was getting out of prison, I didn't know what to say or do. My father for some time had been looking to expand our power southward. When I got found out, my father smirked and sent me down there to meet with the local drug lord "Mr. Coke" Ricardo Diaz...

I knew then, my father had a death wish for me. Since my brother Joey, was killed by the Leone family for infiltrating their hideout and stealing their high powered rifles. Father hasn't been the same. Mother died from father, she was assassinated for going to the police and telling them the date of a illegal weapons deal. But anyways; Tommy Vercetti was sent down to Vice City, and so was I.

My father set up Tommy along with the help of Diaz, as you can tell I was never close to my father... I hated him. I went down a few weeks later, I went into hiding in Liberty City, after my father told me to head to Vice City, well when I left I saw one of my fathers men carrying heat. I left and never looked back.

When I arrived in Vice City, I went to Sunshine Autos and purchased a new car, hey... I had money hidden in my Condominium.

Well I bought a brand new blue Cheetah sports car. It was better than that piece of shit Admiral that I had in Liberty. I loaded my suitcase that contained my major necessities, a picture of my mother, Joey and I, and more cash which I needed to stop at a bank to deposit. The only good thing that my father ever taught me was as soon as you get your money, deposit it.

I went to the local bank El Banko Corrupto Grande, and deposited my money, well I had enough to buy a place of my own on Starfish Island. Right beside the bridge heading to Washington Beach.

Well guess who's mansion was caddy cornered from mine? That's right, "Mr. Coke"'s himself, Ricardo Diaz, or so I thought. I decided to make a visit after I made a trip to acquire a small pistol, a Colt actually. I'd do what my father had done previously; use my surnames power and intimidate the fucker. Well I drove to the mansion after leaving Ammunation and I pulled in the driveway, and geez louise! This man had pristine landscaping and one HELL of a view of the ocean!

I opened the car door and stepped out, smoothing my skirt, well... my father's associates always said I had the legs and curves like my mother. Opened a couple more buttons on my blouse, hey! It was a hot day! I walked to the doors of the mansion and entered. What I saw made me cringe, pizza boxes, wine glasses, beer bottles, and garbage bags litters corners of the entrance hall. Obviously this man was a slob, or his men were... Then I looked to the right side of the doors and I saw a shovel, a damn shovel! I knew I was in deep and I hid my gun deeper in my purse.

A man in a hawaiian shirt saw me and shouted, "What in the hell are you doing in here?!", I of course jumped in response, damn me and my sharp tongue! "Looking for Ricardo Diaz you prick!!! Where is he?!" The man pointed an Uzi at me! I dove my hand into my purse to get my Colt to blast his ass away, until another man shouted, "HEEEEY ITS MR. V!!!"

Mr. V? Who in the fuck is that!? I looked up and saw a dark haired man wearing a cheesy blue Hawaiian shirt came walking down the stairs, "Lower your gun Ricky.". After the man with the Uzi, dubbed 'Ricky', lowered his gun, I watched the man in the blue shirt closely. The man turned his head and faced me, "Who are you and why in the hell are you in my house?!"

I glared at the man, the nerve of this prick! "I asked your fucking dickhead of a friend, where's Ricardo Diaz!?" The man in the blue shirts gaze became as hard and as cold as the grave, "He's fucking dead. Now, I'll ask again, WHO ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU IN MY FUCKING HOUSE!?"

I smirked, time to use my surnames power with this dickhead! "Selena Victoria Forelli, daughter of Sonny Forelli ...!!!!" Next thing I knew the man in blue had a hand wrapped around my throat choking me! "W-what the!?"

The man in blue snarled, "FORELLI?! SONNY FORELLI!?! DID HE SEND YOU TO KILL ME?!! TELL ME YOU BLONDE BITCH!!!!"

Ok, you can make fun of my hair, you can diss my clothes... BUT DON'T EVER CALL ME A BITCH!!! " No he sent me down here to deal with Diaz, since he's dead, I have nothing to do... And, I HATE MY FATHER! NOW LET ME GO YOU FUCKING NAMELESS PRICK!!" The man in blue dropped me and smirked, "Comrades in arms it seems... I hate your father as well... He set me up fifteen years ago, in Liberty. Names Tommy Vercetti."

WHOA! Hold the damned phone! Tommy Vercetti?! THE Tommy Vercetti?! "Heh. I think we'll get along, Tommy..." A dark skinned man wearing a white suit and a pink shirt walked in, "Who's she Tommy?"

Tommy stared at the man, "She's Sonny Forelli's Daughter. Selena." Another gun pointed at me. Good GOD! What is it with these Crazy Trigger happy people?! Thank God Tommy was there though, "Put the gun down Lance, She's on our side."

Ken Rosenberg walked in the door, "SONNY FORELLI'S DAUGHTER?! TOMMY ARE YOU NUTS?!" Tommy just smacked his forehead, "Shut up! She's with us! SHE HATES HER FATHER!!"

I stood there and just brought out my Colt, "Here I thought I'd have to use it... I'm glad I didn't use it..."

Tommy just stared at me and raised one of his eyebrows. "What... I was gonna blow Diaz's head off!" Tommy leaned back in a laugh. "What I'm being serious here!!! You guys need a woman's touch to this place... its filthy!" Lance looked pissed, "It is not filthy, just disorganized." Tommy just shrugged, "She's right, this place stinks of 3 day old pizza. It reeks in here."

I let my mouth drop in shock, He was agreeing with me!! The Harwood Butcher agrees with me! Well I can't call him that... he's Tommy now and he was Tommy then. "Tommy... What do we have to do to get my bastard of a father off your back?"

END OF CHAPTER ONE!


	2. SIR YES SIR!

1 Vice City Troubles

Chapter 2: Sir, Yes SIR!

Ok. Let me continue my story from where I had left off at. Hmm.. Where was I at? Oh yeah, I was a bit overjoyed that Tommy was agreeing with me... Well let me continue.

I was sitting on Tommy's plush couch with my legs stretched out on the cushions, Tommy moved my legs farther back to sit and answer his phone in the bar downstairs. "Hello? What's wrong Colonel? You need me to do another favor? What is it? Steal a what? A Tank... Ok I'll get it done. Don't you worry... Where's your lock up? Little Havana? Okay... Bye."

I looked at him and set down my daiquiri, "He wants you to steal a tank? How much is he paying you for this theft?"

"$ 2,000 Dollars" Tommy stirred his martini.

"That's fucking chump change. 2 grand for stealing a high powered tank... Good Lord, that tanks gonna be protected. You'll have to deal with the army, police and possibly the damned F.B.I.!!!"

"I don't care. He knows who set me up. As far as I know Diaz set me up and he's six feet under. But the money and drugs weren't here..."

" I bet you anything, that my father has BOTH the drugs and the money. Before I left I stopped at Saint Marks Bistro, and I looked in while my father was out on business and I saw four suitcases, all lined with blue velvet... My father doesn't like any other velvet other than royal blue velvet."

Tommy's eyebrows rose up at my accusation against my father, "Your father gave me two suitcases that held the money in it and the inner was blue velvet. You're a genius! I should have known Sonny would set me up... after I done time in Liberty and they sent me down here..."

My eyes softened, "You're not the man you were proclaimed to be. You're better than that piece of shit I have to call father."I laid my hand on his cheek and caressed his cheek and face. "Don't let my father bring you down..."

Tommy shut his eyes at my caress and he sighed heavily, "Time to go to work."

I looked at him, "I'll drive you there so, you can get your bullet-proof armor on." I looked up and saw Lance.

Lance glared at me from behind his sunglasses, "I'm the one who drives Tommy, not you. Women can't drive."

I stood up so fast that I had forgotten my legs were behind Tommy, I accidentally kicked him on the head, ...And then I tripped. Oh boy did I make a landing on that one. I heard Lance laugh and Tommy snicker, "Not funny you pricks!" I got up and dusted myself off, grabbed Tommy's ear and snatched the car keys out of Lance's hands, "I'm driving and that's FINAL"

"Let me go!! I'm not a child dammit! Let me go!" after I had let him go he got into the passenger side of my Cheetah and sat, "Well? Are you gonna drive or am I going to have to do the work?"

I slid in and started the car and drove to the point to where Tommy could steal the tank, I watched him take the tank and drive off making the putz patrol cars explode when he hit them, I lost sight of him for a couple of minutes while I drove to the pick-up point in Little Havana. I saw a slight trail of blood going from the garage and heading to the car, Tommy was holding his side, "Tommy!! You're hurt!!! We're going to the hospital!"

Tommy grabbed my hand with his bloody one and shook his head, "No... The fuckin' cops are EVERYwhere... take me home... patch me up there."

Never in my life I was glad that I knew first aid and how to treat gun shot and stab wounds, but the man sitting next to me with his bloody hand holding mine, I was afraid to treat him, not because he was the Harwood butcher. Because, I think I was falling in love with him.

Love?.Strong word... Could it be that I am falling in love with a man who was once in my fathers gang???Those deep brown eyes, they just draw you in. WAIT!!! soft love violin music stops why am I going on and on about Tommy??? Well anyways!

I pulled into the drive way and I got out and ran to Tommy's side and helped him upstairs and into the bar, I grabbed a bottle of whiskey and told him to drink, I used a new bottle of rubbing alcohol to clean some knives and a pair of tweezers and a lot of gauze that I had purchased just for this type of happenings.

"Whadda gonna... Do Selena??" Tommy slurred out, intoxicated heavily.

"Gonna clean your wound and get that bullet out of your side. I'm gonna let it heal normally, no stitches. We'll run the risk of infection if I use stitches... Hold onto the cushions, this is gonna hurt!"

I dug for the bullet and got it out with ease, I used a small flashlight incase of emergencies to search for any shrapnel in the wound, I was pleased to find that there was none, Tommy on the other hand was dazed in a drunken stupor. I cleaned the wound again and put gauze on and taped it down. "All done."

Tommy looked at me, "Selena?.You're eyes are beautiful. It's like staring into an endless ocean of blue and green." the phone rang. Damn... Well nothing like the present time to answer it... And I wish I never did...

"Vercetti Estate. Who is this may I ask?"

"My names Mercedes Cortez, and who the fuck are you?! Tommy's new house keeper?!"

I narrowed my eyes, "No the names Selena Forelli, if you can't tell me what you want then leave this number alone!"

"I want Tommy to pick me up from the Pole Position Club and take me to my fathers yacht."

I snarled audibly, "The pole position isn't that far from your fathers yacht, so just hoof it, Tommy's asleep." and I hung up on her, from the sound of her voice, she sounded like a whore, a glorified whore. I looked up and there was Tommy, still slightly drunk after 3 hours of sleep.

"Who was that on the phone??"

I knew my body was shaking with uncontrollable rage, but I didn't know why. "Some broad named Mercedes, wanting a ride from the Pole Position Club."

"You never gave her a ride did you?"

I snarled again, "NO! I never gave her a ride, she can walk! She has two legs and feet! Her fathers Yacht is not that far away!!!"

I remember Tommy slapping my face and me holding my face, the next thing I fully remember was that I was sitting outside on the boat jetty and letting my feet dangle in the water, I heard a male and female both clear their throats and I turn around and there was Tommy and some female who I presumed to be Mercedes, I turned back around and continued to watch the water, "What do you want? The both of you?"

Tommy stared at me, "This is Mercedes..."

"I know already... .Now please I want to think of how to get my father from breathing down our necks while you traipse around with a cheap looking chick."

"I haven?t forgotten about..."

"Oh the hell you haven't Vercetti!! Who saved your ass when you were hit with that bullet!? Sure the hell not her!!! Who told you that my father is the one who betrayed you?! Was it her!? NO! IT WAS ALL ME THOMAS!!! ME!! And did I ever get a fricking thanks!? NO!" I stormed up the stairs and marched past Tommy and Mercedes, grabbing my keys out of my purse and flinging open my car door and slamming it shut, I put the keys into the ignition and started the car and drove off to another prospective housing area so I can buy myself a condominium or perhaps an apartment.

I don't know what happened after that fight with Tommy, nor did I care, my car was a mess with his blood, and so were my hands... I drove to the nearest hotel and booked a room under a false name, I ran up to the room and tossed my clothes off and jumped into the shower for about 4 hours. After I came back with red skin because I had scrubbed so hard. I flopped on the bed and I turned on the radio and I fell asleep. I woke up to a loud pounding on my door and I walked over to it and opened the door. Tommy was there.


	3. Shakedown, All Hands On Deck!

**Vice City Troubles**

**Chapter Three: Shakedown, Don't Breakdown with All Hands On Deck!**

**Rating: T**

**Authors Note: Sorry for the long delay on getting back onto this story, I didn't have a way to play Vice City and when I would **

**look at this I wanted to play it so here's a new chapter hot and fresh! I know you can't get All Hands On Deck**

**when you get the Mansion for Tommy (As far as I know,but I wanted to get a chance to get Selena's**

**hands dirty, to show she could fight)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GTA:VC! I do own Selena Forelli and Jack Bonnes though**

**WARNING SEXUAL HINTS/THEMES And I know the GTA community doesnt know Tommy Vercetti's middle name so I winged it. Jack Bonnes is GTA's version of James Bond.**

**LAST CHAPTER RECAP: 'I don't know what happened after that fight with Tommy, nor did I care, my car was a mess with his blood, and so were my hands... I drove to the nearest hotel and booked a room under a false name, I ran up to the room and tossed my clothes off and jumped into the shower for about 4 hours. After I came back with red skin because I had scrubbed so hard. I flopped on the bed and I turned on the radio and I fell asleep. I woke up to a loud pounding on my door and I walked over to it and opened the door. Tommy was there.'**

**CHAPTER THREE: SHAKEDOWN, DON'T BREAKDOWN WITH ALL HANDS ON DECK!**

**As I had opened the door and looked up, still clad in the hotel's terry cloth bathrobe, I saw Tommy Vercetti looking down at me. Great, I had to deal with a man that was pissed off by the looks of it, and the way he knocked on the hotel door. **

**"Where in the fuck have you been! I spent all night looking for your ass! Mercedes went looking for your sorry ass as well Selena!"**

**I turned on my heel and strode into my room, damned and determined not to listen about Mercedes. I heard the door slam and quick male footsteps behind me, two warm arms encircled about my waist and held me against them. "I suggest you let me go Thomas... I am not in the mood to hear about your sexcapades. It's bad enough I am trying to deal with the looming threat of my father while you run off!"**

**Tommy's breath was hot and it sent a shiver down my spine when it hit my air conditioned chilled skin, his voice came out huskier and lower than I have ever heard it as he whispered like a lover in my ear, "Is my Selena frustrated... How ever am I to fix it?"**

**I knew I was as red as a chili pepper... There was no denying that, but when I heard him call me HIS Selena... I felt wanted...**

**He adjusted his hips to where they were pressed against my rear and I jumped forward a few inches, "What in the fuck! Is your gun in your pants?"**

**A devilish smirk spread out upon that handsome face as he turned me around to face him, "It's a gun of sorts Selena... I think they would call this kind a 'magnum'"**

**He gave a hearty chuckle at me, when I hid my face, then it hit me, IT WASNT A GUN! He leaned down and captured my lips in a rough kiss, I would be a fool to turn him down... Everything I did and done I swore up and down to everyone including Ken Rosenburg that I did it for myself... When the truth of the matter of the case in hand... I did it equally for me and Thomas...**

**I had woken up a few hours later entangled in the sheets next to him, groggy but happy. I shifted, but felt something in my core move, dear God in heaven... The man fell asleep inside of me... Before my mother died she told me, if a man fell asleep inside of you he loved you and wanted to keep as close to being whole with his other half as long as he could.**

**Tommy jolted awake as soon as I shifted and he looked down at me and gave a genuine smile at me. His phone rang and he picked it up, "Hello?" as soon as I heard my fathers voice, both our happy moods vanished in the blink of an eye. I heard my father bitch and carry on at Tommy demanding for his money, and then I heard my name...**

**'So have you ran into my slut of a daughter yet?'**

**Tommy looked ready to snap and I laid my hand on his ribs to calm him down, his voice sounded forcefully calm as he spoke, "Yeah I have... She's right here beside me." I heard a long silence over the phone and then a sharp, 'Oh really now... Let me talk to her...'**

**I looked at Tommy and mouthed, 'No... I don't want to talk to him...' Tommy sneered at the phone, "If you have something to say to her you say it to me got it Sonny?"**

**I paled, Joey would talk back to father like that and get beat upon by our multiple 'uncles' and then our father for disrespect when he was trying to stick up for me... I knew that bastard of a father of mine would blow his lid... **

**And I was right, Tommy held the phone out arms length as my father exploded, 'You SON OF A BITCH! THATS MY FUCKING DAUGHTER! MY BLOOD! SHE WILL COME HOME TO ME! SHES A WHORE LIKE HER MOTHER AND THAT IS ALL SHE WILL EVER BE!'**

**I motioned for the phone and I spoke cooly if not icily, "Father... I am not coming home to you... My mother was never a whore, my brother was never a bastard... The only bastard is you... You will have your money soon enough. Now do us a favor, quit harassing us until we get your money and give you a call. And once you get your money... DONT YOU EVER CONTACT US AGAIN!"**

**My father continued his tyrade as I removed Tommy from inside of me and walked over to the bathroom, naked as the day I was born over to the toilet where I lifted up the porcelain lid and dropped the phone inside in the water. Tommy shook his head chuckling, "You know it would have been better if you had just hung up on him..."**

**"I tried, he wouldn't shut up."**

**Tommy began to laugh and walked over to me in his full glory, now I admit, for a man in his mid thirties... The man has it going on... After we both showered and got dressed, he got into his Infernus, while I climbed into my Cheetah. **

**I drove to my condominium and looked over at Tommy's Estate, a little later while running on my treadmill in my upstairs gym I saw his silver Infernus peel out of his driveway and over the bridge where the ruined structure was, I continued my work out and saw him drive past my house at blinding speed whipping into the driveway behind my large shrubs. He was trying to hide his car and I didn't know why. I jumped off the treadmill and ran down the stairs in only my sports bra and spandex shorts. As soon as I opened the door Tommy darted in like a stray dog craving warmth in the winter time.**

**"If the cops come, you didn't see me."**

**"What why!"**

**"After Diaz died, word got out. They don't want to pay me protection... So I went and made a point to where they now are gonna pay me protection..."**

**I crossed my arms over my chest, "Meaning you scared them shitless. And they more than likely called the cops on you..."  
"No that would have been the people in the mall that did that..." He looked sheepish, and he was about to feel an inch tall right after I got done with him!**

**"The fucking MALL! You couldn't have talked to them NORMALLY! With out causing more trouble for you and the operation! Thomas Michael VERCETTI! DAMMIT!"**

**He held his hands up in anger and glared at me, "You are no angel yourself Selena Victoria FORELLI!" he bit his tongue and settled with glaring at me. **

**Just then Miss. My-Names-Mercedes-and-I-Am-Better-Than-You knocked on my door, I stormed over to the door and opened it abruptly, when I saw the poor girl shaking and tear streaks going down her face I knew something was wrong and my rage evaporated into thin air, "Mercedes... What's wrong?"**

**Mercedes looked at me and grabbed my hands and began to babble about how the French Goverment was trying to kill her father and how he needed Tommy's help for a final time, I looked at Tommy and I brought Mercedes in shutting the door, "Mercedes you stay here, as far as they know I am just your friend, Tommy, I'm going to go get dressed, we're going to help the Colonel."**

**I ran upstairs and threw on a bullet proof vest under a baggy tee shirt that had LOVEFIST on it, little did I know I was going to meet the band three months after this event... I slipped on a pair of light blue denim jeans and opened my gun safe to withdraw my Colt and a pistol with a few extra clips and ammunition. I tied my long blonde hair back into a pony tail and grabbed my combat knife off of my stand. As I was running back downstairs I had glanced over to where Mercedes was and there was my katanas... My brothers last possession that was in my room in Liberty... Everyone thought they were decoration... Little did they know they were actual sharpened swords that could cleave a pigs skull in two like a knife through butter. I reached up and grasped the handle of the black katana and withdrew the blade checking for any imperfections.**

**As I slid the blade back into the scabbard I looked up and saw Mercedes and Tommy staring at me, "What... I happen to like swords okay?"**

**Tommy shook his head and gave a small smile to Mercedes walking out, I looked to the girl and smiled, "WE'll be right back... Make yourself at home Mercedes... Mi Casa e su Casa..." I shut the door gently and ran to my Cheetah and slid in. I started the car up and peeled out of my driveway damn near clipping a cop car as I sped off of Starfish Island and to the docks, swerving in and out of traffic keeping my speed at a near constant of seventy five miles per hour, I would take curves at fifty to sixty miles per hour. **

**What can I say, when I feel the need for speed, I FEEL it. I left long skid marks as I slid into the docks parking lot. Good thing was I could hear Tommy yell in fright as I barely missed nicking the guard rail as I spun around in a one eighty and slammed it into park. **

**I jumped out with my weapons as well as Tommy, "I got here faster than a damn taxi cab driver could!" **

**Tommy looked at me like I was crazy and said, "And I've rode in taxi cabs that don't drive as insanely as you do!" Before we could start bickering we saw black vehicles speed up to us and we took off like a couple of rabbits from ravenous foxes I had slammed the gates shut and padlocked them just in the nick of time as the Frenchmen began screaming in French and calling me what I believe to be a 'dumb fucking whore'. I swear what is it with everyone calling me a whore!**

**I booked ass down the dock and ran up the up the ramp onto the yacht, one of Cortez' men brought up the ramp and shoved us off of the dock, I ran from the lower deck up onto the upper deck of the yacht. Colonel Juan Garcia Cortez looked at me and then to Tommy, "Is that Forelli's daughter?" **

**For a couple of minutes Tommy and the Colonel talked, I stood by loading my Colt and my spare pistol. The Colonel looked at me and snapped his fingers, two of his men in sailor suits walked forward carrying two AK-47's, "Dear you will need more firepower than those guns."**

**I smiled at the Colonel, "I will keep that as a spare, thank you though..." The constant thrum of the yacht's engine vibrated under my feet, looking over the water I saw two speedboats coming at us at a rapid pace, "Dammit here they come!" Tommy and I raced towards the railing and began to fire at them. I felt my body jerk back and forth from the recoil of the gun, the kick was strong but I stood my ground. Bullets sailed past my head and body, I heard a body hit the ground and I dared not look back.**

**I could hear Tommy screaming profanities and curses at them as he reloaded and made one of the boats explode with a few well placed shots, that set off a chain reaction with the other boats that were leaking fuel. I ducked just in time to miss getting hit from a piece of large metal, I took a deep breath and looked at the body that was behind me, it was a young man with strawberry blonde hair, I could tell from the wound he died immediately, it was a clean shot through his throat... **

**I didn't have time to feel remorse or be sad, the wind had begun to whip at my hair and I looked up, Tommy cursed, he grabbed me and put me in the stairwell down to the lower deck as bullets began to rain down upon the yacht. "I have to go protect the Colonel! Stay here!" I reached out for him and he was too far, I heard the ping of bullets hit the metal and I saw the deckhands on the lower deck run about screaming about men boarding the ship. I had snuck down the stairs and saw one of the deckhands reach for me, the poor man was dying from multiple gunshot wounds. I heard a gunshot and watched the mans eyes bulge out and glaze over, a blond Frenchman stepped over the body and spat upon it. **

**That was the final straw, it was time for me to act, I aimed at the back of the mans head and pulled the trigger. I aimed for his head and got the back of his neck, as the man fell two more men came forward looking for the shooter and I shot one with the Colt, sending him overboard, I shot the other one with the last cartridge that was in my spare pistol, I shoved the pistol in the back of my jeans. Continuing down the stairs silently, I heard more French that I could barely understand, I made out the words 'What the Fuck' and 'Dammit' the rest were just a bunch of jibberish to me.**

**I looked down at my Colt and saw that I only had five shots left, damn me and klutz attacks... I had dropped the precious rounds on the stairwell in my rush to put the last few rounds in my pistol. I grabbed my katana and slid into the shadows, I'd be damned if I was going to be saw by a group of twenty armed men. I thought of this as akin to when I snuck into my father's werehouses... It was like an impossible mission going in there and not getting shot! Thank God for watching all those spy films! Jack Bonnes rocks... 'Cept... I didn't have his awesome little gadgets... **

**I tried to unsheath the sword with as little sound as I could, Someone forgot to even in their death screams forgot to mention a very fucking TALL Frenchman by the name of Pierre, (found out his name due to his buddies screaming it out after what I did to him) was on the lower deck in the shadows with me... I found out the hard way cause... Well... At my height of five foot five and his estimated height of... I'd say six foot five... The scabbard of my sword kinda... Well... It nailed him in the nuts so to speak.**

**I heard the grunt and I turned around and stepped backwards into the sunlight, and out stepped that tall fucking man. David and Goliath much? David had a sling and a stone, I had a fucking sword! In my inner thoughts as I freaked out about how big this man was and how I was toast, I ended up flying across the deck and slamming into a guard rail via Pierres massive hand back handing me across the face.**

**I got up and spat upon the deck, yup... There was blood, not only did that slightly irk me that was because the only person that has ever made me bleed and not walk away like they just got neutered, was my bastard of a father.**

**If you note that I call my father a bastard a lot... Trust me it is mild on what I wish to call him... Any ways, back to Pierre smacking the fuck out of me and sending me flying like a human cannonball.**

**I looked at the blood and then to my left hand that was hurting like HELL. Three of my nails that were just done the day before had split or snapped off at the fingertip, I flip my lid if I even CHIP a nail... That son of a bitch just BROKE three of them!**

**Remember what I said earlier about hating being called a bitch? Pierre spoke that hated word. I let out a yell and I charged at him as he raised an Uzi and aimed it over my heart, I sliced the air where Pierres neck would be. I had shut my eyes waiting for a burning pain, but all I felt was a spray of hot liquid over my face. Was that it? Was I dead? It didn't hurt... But I still heard gunshots and then a very VERY loud explosion. I opened my eyes to see that I slit Pierres throat, leaving just a bare fraction of skin there. My shirt, jeans, hair and skin were covered in his blood, I felt like puking right there... But I couldn't because of ten men running down the stairs at me. They were enemies, they were black suits... I charged at them and they ran back up the stairs and as I did so I felt the sting of bullets graze my legs. I saw a blue cheesy Hawaiian shirt jump in front of me as the men dropped to the ground from a spray of return gunfire.**

**Tommy shook me and I dropped my katana in shock, and I looked at at Tommy and I began to open and close my mouth. He began to freak out, "Colonel get me some water! She might be injured!" I remember Tommy pouring the water on me after removing the gun from the back of my pants and my shirt to throw it overboard leaving me in my bulletproof vest, I was short of breath I knew my vest had taken quite a few hits... I watched the bloody water fall on the deck and then feeling a towel wiping my face and patting my sopping wet hair dry. **

**I heard Tommy and the Colonel give a sigh of relief, I heard the startled cry from one of the Colonel's men. We looked over to the lower deck and saw them heft Pierre's body over the deck. One of the men was saying that it wasn't right that his neck was split like that and I grit my teeth fighting the wave of nausea. Tommy looked at me and then looked at the Colonel. **

**I heard the Colonel's solemn voice, "Thomas, you and your friend have protected and served me well. But now you both must leave us before we reach the open seas. I will lower my personal launch. Keep it, my friends, as a token of my gratitude..."**

**Tommy and I got into the Colonel's personal launch boat and we watched them sail away at top speed, Emotion 98.3 was playing over the small boats radio. The current song was a top hit from REO Speedwagon, 'Keep on Loving you'. I looked at Tommy and gave a small smile, "We made it..."**

**We drove off after the sun began to set, I felt woozy... What in the world made me feel like this... Was it where I fought for my life? I don't know... But as soon as I stood on terra firma, I lost the contents of my stomach. Tommy patted my back, "After I killed for the first time I got sick too... It doesn't get easier if you continue to kill.." **

**He lead me up to his room and had me lay on his bed. He knew I was wobbly and woozy from the adrenaline leaving my system in spasms that made a junkie look like he was twitching. I could hear him talking to Lance from the hallway with Tommy telling him I was in an overload of adrenaline and that my body was spasming. I heard Lance scoff about taking me on a mission and that I was a liability now that I knew how to kill and that I was a threat.**

**Was I a threat to Tommy? In my eyes... No... But in his eyes... I had no clue at that time... I heard Tommy tell Lance to shut the fuck up and quit saying that I was a liability when I took out a six foot five man with just a sword. Lance stayed silent and muttered, "Just keep an eye on her... If one Forelli fucked you over... That doesn't mean she won't Tommy... She may seem all 'I hate my father' and such and such but I know one thing is for certain... She can be putting on a facade to please you..."**

**Tommy crossed his arms and pointed over his shoulder at me, "And she just heard everything big mouth. Perhaps a bit more aggression release will make her calm down more?"**

**I stood in the doorway my hand gripping the door jamb to prevent myself from falling, "Me put on a facade about me hating my father...? How dare you... My brother... My ONLY brother died because of him! My mother was assassinated because of him not wanting his precious arms and money vanishing... So a facade against the bane of my existance! If I wasn't shaking so bad I'd knock you for a fucking loop!"**

**Tommy pointed down the stairs, "Lance you've got other things to do... Go do them. And while you are at it escort Mercedes to the Pole Position."**

**I watched Lance storm down the stairs, after he slammed the doors shut I crumbled and fell down to my knees, Tommy rushed over and scooped me up, and set me on his bed once more. He began to take off my body armor with a tenderness unmatched staying silent.**

**"Tommy... Am I a threat to you?"**

**I watched those sinfully smoldering eyes look at me, as he lifted the armor over my head and he leaned forward, "Don't listen to him... He's foolish... He doesn't know how many times you saved my ass and his..." **

**I smelled his scent as he enveloped me in his arms, the warm oceanic scent from the sea salt spray from him being out on the water with an added hint of sandlewood from his cologne attacked my senses, God I wanted to bury my nose and implant it on his neck...**

**I felt my bra back go slack and I looked up at him, "Tommy... What are you doing..."**

**"You mean... What are 'we' going to do my dear Selena... I'm going to make that adrenaline vanish in the best way two people can get rid of frustrations..."**

**END CHAPTER THREE**

**Preview of Chapter Four:**

**I looked at both Tommy and Vance in disbelief... "We're meeting who again?''**

**"Love Fist... Why do you ask?"**

**My eyes widened, "Because they are like the most awesome fucking band ever!" I began to wonder where my LOVEFIST shirt was and then I remembered with a ping of guilt... It was thrown off of Colonel Cortez's yacht when I killed Pierre... **

**I watched as he rode up on a motorcycle, and my inner sex kitten purred it's approval. There was something about him that made me into an uncontrollable sex fiend... He KNEW I couldn't resist him... Just one look of those eyes and I was as pliable as putty... Wasn't I supposed to be the one with the smoking hot eyes and the body that couldn't be resisted?**


	4. A Bar Brawling Past

**Vice City Troubles**

**Chapter Four: A Bar Brawling Past**

**Rating: M, for this chapter**

**Authors Note: Thank you for the review and the criticism Blondebabe800, it was greatly appreciated. Her skill with the sword shall be partially explained in this chapter, along with her getting them. **

**Authors Note Two: Ironically I got on the Vice City website on the Criminal tree there is a Frenchman named Pierre O_o; There's gonna be a LOT of flashbacks in this chapter to clear Selena's past. So hopefully this chapter is pretty hefty. I also named the Hospital St. Joseph's I dont know if its named something else, if it is let me know!**

**Authors Note Four: Had to do some recalculations on Selena's age (Did I ever mention I was TERRIBLE at math?) Well Tommy Vercetti's year of birth is estimated at 1951, I was wanting Selena to be around 5-7 years younger than Tommy. Tommy was estimated to be incarcerated in 1971. When he got out in 1986, that would have been fifteen years in the slammer. So after doing a LOT of calculations and double checking my work, I have concluded that Selena would have been born in 1957, making her a year older than Mercedes Cortez. Making her birthday in 1971, her FOURTEENTH birthday and she would have been twenty-eight in 1985. Thank you Blondebabe800 for pointing out my little mishap!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GTA:VC! I do own Selena Forelli.**

**WARNING! EXTREMELY SENSITIVE SUBJECTS BROUGHT UP (murder/ thoughts of suicide/ assassination)**

**LAST CHAPTER RECAP: ' "You mean... What are 'we' going to do my dear Selena... I'm going to make that adrenaline vanish in the best way two people can get rid of frustrations..." '**

**CHAPTER FOUR: A Bar Brawling Past**

It was a month later from the incident on the Colonel's yacht, Tommy seemed more distant than usual. I had to wonder... Did he blame himself for letting me come and for me murdering along side him even though it was self defense? I continued to wonder even as I sat at the mahogany desk in Tommy's office and looked over the invoices that were his and Diaz's. God these men spent more than I did in a week on pizza, beer and lap-dances from the strippers at the Pole Position. I began to punch the numbers in on the calculator beside my left hand, trying to set a budget, all this spending had to stop, as soon as we got money in, they spent it!

Mercedes looked at me, her hazel eyes filled with concern, "Selena... You're running yourself ragged, because of this stuff going on..." I looked at her and shoved stray hairs out of my face, "I know Mercedes... It's just we're losing money somehow and I'm going to get to the bottom of it..."

Now after protecting and ensuring that her father got to safety, Mercedes Cortez and I have gotten along fairly well... But when it came to Tommy... We were ready to fight to the death over him. And I would fight for that man...

It wasn't the sex that attracted me to him like a moth to a flame... Remember me saying that I had listened into mafioso business? Yeah, it's going to be a trip down Memory Lane... I had heard his voice and met him, three months before he was incarcerated back in Liberty City... I had to know who spoke with that voice that made my heart thump, I acted as though I had heard nothing and was coming out of the kitchen with two orders of spaghetti to go, I saw a dark haired young man.

A smile filled with mischief was flashed towards me, I could hear my mother faintly in the background telling me to hand him his order, but I was transfixed with that smile. He then spoke to me, "Thanks... This is gonna fill the old man up... He always loved the spaghetti here..."

I saw my father and Joey walk side by side with the young man and I heard Joey speak up, "You just met my baby sister Tommy. She's the one that handed you your's and your dads dinners."

"Tommy, you need to come back in a week, we need to plan on what we were talking about okay?"

I watched Tommy nod and I headed back into the kitchen flustered to hell and back, I looked to my mother, "Mama... How old is that Tommy?"

She gave a grin that was akin to the Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland, "He's your brothers age. They went to school together."

Three months from that day that I learned Tommy's name, I was enamored with him, a school girl crush, until a wet rainy evening in March, that day the weather was unseasonably warm, I had just had my fourteenth birthday party. I was blowing out the candles and my one of my fathers men ran in sheet white, my mother and I vacated the room to give my brother and father some 'privacy'. I overheard that Tommy went to the drop point that he was supposed to go to and he was ambushed, I cupped my hands over my mouth fearing the worst. I then heard the man say that he somehow survived and was being charged with ELEVEN counts of first degree murder.

I could hear my fathers voice say, "He won't rat out the operation... He knows to keep quiet... I'll bribe the Judge to get the charges from first degree murder downgraded to manslaughter by means of self defense."

Mercedes shook me out of my flashback reverie and I felt her dab at my face with a tissue, "A bit of missing money isn't nothing to cry about Selena... We'll figure it out..."

Should I tell her I was reminiscing? That I over heard why Tommy was in prison for fifteen long arduous years? Or that I knew him from when I was a teenager and that he doesn't fully remember me being the girl that handed him, both him and his fathers spaghetti dinners from Saint Marco's Bistro in the Winter of seventy-one?

I gave a smile to the young woman who was a year younger than I. "I know we will Mercedes..." I looked at the survellance camera monitors and then to Mercedes, I had to know what was making Tommy so distant towards me... "Mercedes... Do you know why Tommy is so distant...?"

She shifted uneasily, she knew... Or had a faint idea on what was making the man so distant, "Perhaps it's where no one is paying him what they paid Diaz... Or it could be the matter that he bought..."

I narrowed my eyes in suspicion, "He bought what... What in the world did he buy...?"

She looked at me and her face was apologetic, "Selena he bought the Pole Position..." I cleared my throat and looked at her, I watched her take a step back. "Don't be afraid... I'm not mad at you for telling me... That is probably the reason why there is missing money..."

Mercedes sat down, her eyes glistening with tears, "I know you love him Selena. You're a laughing stock to the men because you love him... I care for him. But I care for a Cuban guy named Alejandre. Tommy was a fleeting fancy to me..."

I heaved a sigh and stood up my back to the doorway while looking out over the bay, Mercedes was right, if the knuckle headed men could pick up on my evident love for Tommy. I must be acting like a fool... "I grew too attached to him Mercedes... If it's that evident... And my father finds out about it... He'll use me against Tommy if my father gets pissed at him..."

I heard a males tone that sounded irritated, "Grew too attached? You make it sound like that you don't care for Tommy when you do." I knew that voice, Lance. I turned around and narrowed my eyes, Mercedes had fled, she didn't like Lance. Said he was like a coin, I knew that too well, one minute around Tommy he was as kind to everyone then when Tommy left he turned like a starved dog, poised to attack at a moments notice.

"What makes a fucking difference to you Lance... I have my reasons."

"Oh just like your reasoning with why you keep those katanas... And how you blame yourself for your brother dying... Selena, you are a typical melodramatic woman that thinks they are strong. And thinks they can prove themselves better than they are. Which is what you are... You are weak, pathetic and nothing but a gutter slut."

Inside I knew that I was weak, I was weak for only a few things... Those were: Good food, a good lookin' man, and animals. My family was non existant, save for my bastardous father, but he didn't count. But pathetic...? No way... I stood down my uncle Mike 'Lips' Forelli who was notorious for beating women. The girls at Luigi's Club were evidence to his wrath. I NEVER wanted to be considered pathetic because of my gender. And I was damned and willing to prove it.

I took a step forward and watched Lance stand his ground, "Weak, pathetic AND a gutter slut... Never been called that trio at once in my life..." I didn't know Tommy was in the shadows of the doorway watching, and I continued, "What's wrong Lance... Taking out your temper out on women again...? You know... Since you called me weak, pathetic and a gutter slut... Do you really want to know what I think of you?" I watched him steady his jaw as I got closer, "Of course you do Lance..." I began to circle around him like a shark to chummed water, "I think you are a pathetic male that is so attention needy you don't give a damn on how you get it. I also think you are a fool for not being able to complete simple minute favors set to you by a friend. And since you called me a derogatory name... I will say this..." I leaned close to his ear speaking in a normal tone, "You ever call me a gutter slut again and I hear word of it... I will show you what I learned from Master Wu Fong in Liberty City with a sword... Am I clear?"

I took a step back and watched Lance leave angrily. I sat upon the chair behind the desk again and began to finish the calculations for the budget when I heard a throat clearing itself. Something about what Lance had said still nagged at me, my reasoning for my katanas and how he knew that I blamed myself for Joey's death... None of that mattered now, as I continued my calculations I called for who ever was in the hallway to come in.

I looked up and it was Tommy, he had a split lip and a gash upon his chest, I pushed back from the desk and went to go help him. "What in the fuck happened!"

"Oh this fucking bar on the hotel strip, they were part of Diaz's protected businesses..."

"And what happened?" I began to clean the gash on his chest tenderly while looking up at him.

"They went with this little security company that's been harassing the people around them trying to get them to cave in, to pay them. I went and dealt with them."

"At least you came back slightly unscathed..." I had just bandaged him up and turned around to go walk away when he grabbed my shoulders. I shut my eyes tightly when he spoke, "I heard everything that Lance said to you... And I heard everything you said to him. I'm not mad at you... I'm pissed at him..." I felt my body being turned around and being held in an embrace, "Selena... I want to know how you learned how you can use swords..."

My eyes snapped open in shock, no one had ever asked me how I learned to use a sword before... "Tommy... You might want to sit down for this... It's a long story..."

I watched the man that I loved with all my heart take a seat on his chair behind his mahogany desk and make himself comfortable.

"How much do you remember of Liberty City before your incarceration?"

"Most of it... Considering I was in Saint Marcos Bistro almost daily..."

I gave a sigh and looked up at him wearing a sheepish expression on my face, "Do you remember a girl with short blond hair that was flat chested?"

"How could I forget that... She was as shy as a rabbit..."

"Would you believe that I was that girl?"

His eyes hardened, "I only will if you can tell me what I ordered..."

I looked at him and smiled, "You ordered for you and your father... Two spaghetti dinners to go, and you requested extra sauce on your fathers dinner plus extra garlic breadsticks..."

He looked floored and his eyes bulged, "You... you were that scrawny little girl!"

"I was not scrawny! I just hadn't filled out yet!"

He gave me a lecherous smile, "And boy am I glad you turned into the gorgeous woman that you are today..."

I felt my face go hot, "You aren't that bad looking yourself handsome... But back to the question you wanted to know... How did I learn how to wield a sword... My brother started taking me to a dojo in Chinatown... I was attacked when you were incarcerated... And by attacked I don't mean raped... It hadn't gotten that far... I was on my way home from the bus stop, I had detention because I didn't do my homework and I told a teacher to kiss my ass..." I stopped when I heard Tommy chuckle and smiled, "I got my ass kicked by some of the Leone's young bloods... That's when Joey came in and beat them off with a tire iron with Mickey... They took on five guys by themselves... I got my ass reamed when I got home because I didn't wait for Joey..."

I cleared my throat and saw my vision begin to blur, I was about to cry... My brother was the biggest support that I had after my mother... I looked up at Tommy not caring if I was about to cry and continued, "After that, Joey escorted me to and from school... He took me to the dojo in Chinatown, seeing as the Triads owed him a favor. The master at the dojo didn't want to train me until the Triads underboss' son told him that the Triads owed Joey a favor and this would repay it in full... I learned a bit of Tae Kwon Do. Only enough to get me out of situations that got a hair sticky..."

Tommy nodded, urging me to go on, by this time the tears in my eyes were leaking down my cheeks, but I kept on telling him what happened, "Joey had been learning swordsmenship from the Triads underbosses son who's father helped run the dojo, well Joey wanted me to learn a bit of swords play myself..."

~*Flashback*~

June 1985...

Joey stared at me and smiled, "C'mon sis... It's a wooden sword... They won't start you off on the real ones off the bat..." He passed me a dark colored wooden sword and I looked at it inspecting the object, "And this is for us to...?"

"Spar sis... I will teach you what I know...You know how you've been learning basic martial arts from Master Wu Fong?" He smiled at me when I nodded at him, he knew I loved learning the martial arts that I was learning from Master Wu Fong, "Well, I think this will help you... You never know if you have to use a crowbar on that Leone scum that attacked you or what not. Well I am just going to teach you the basics of sword wielding, to letcha get the feel of using any hand held object thats not a gun. Do you see where I am trying to come from?"

I nodded understanding to some point, I was finally learning some combat training at the age of twenty-eight. My brother smiled at me, that carefree smile, his green eyes glittering with pride at his sister slowly learning how to protect herself, "Get ready, I'm gonna take the first strike!" He charged at me and I raised the wooden sword up to block his blows, one by one slowly but surely I was starting to get used to the motions of swinging the wooden sword.

That was... Until I whacked my brother with it... He let out a yell of pain and I did the most logical thing that I could do, when my brother yells in pain you better run and do it swiftly. I swear, he may have been my brother but damn! I still had to run!

Well I know you are wondering, did he ever catch me? FUCK YES HE DID. Got my ass tanned with the same sword that I whacked him with! I never feared my dad for discipline, why fear him when my brother would get to me before him! I swear if it wasnt for my brother being five to six years older than me, you would think he was my father! I feared my hide being tanned from him more than my dad!

But I tell you this because my brother was not abusive like my father... My brother, when I got the brunt of my fathers fury, would 'hide' me in his apartment when I ran away. He'd make sure I would be fed and all wounds taken care of. It's bad when you want your brother to be your father. My father would repeatedly beat me with anything he could get his hands on, if it was a broomstick, I got beat with a broomstick. If it was a wooden spoon, I got beat with it until it broke or until I started to bleed. When I was twenty three, I had to get plastic reconstructive surgery done to my face because he broke my nose, he wanted me to look normal, to fit in with society...

But any ways back to the story. It had been over two months of rigorous training with the wooden sword and it was starting to encroach into October... Joey walked in with a set of swords, he set them in front of me. A black sword and a white sword, gorgeous but plain swords.

"These are ours... The black one is mine... I call dibs on it sis. The white one is your's... I hope you like your gift..." There was a troubled look in his eyes, "Joey... What's wrong?"

He kept shrugging it off with an awkward smile and that made me worry more, after the pizza we ordered arrived and he paid for it I approached him again, "Joey theres somethin' bugging you... Whats wrong?"

Thats when he spilled it to me... Our father wanted him and a team of two more men, Michael and Mickey, to infiltrate the Leone storehouse to look for weapons and to steal them. That was a suicide mission... And father knew it... God... I needed to convince Joey to pack up and run... We needed to run somewhere... I told him that and got told 'I'll be safe sis... Don't you worry... I will come back...'

Three days later, the day of the mission... They left at eight o'clock sharp and were expected to return around midnight... It hurts to remember this... Because I not only lost the only male I ever considered father... But my brother who helped me through out everything I went through...

At around nine thirty, I heard frantic pounding on the door and someone screaming for me to answer the door, I was in the shower and I scrambled out in grabbing just a towel... I slid on the linoleum and fell to the floor, I cut my leg on a protruding nail from the floor, getting up and wrapping the towel around my body, I looked out the door. It was my Aunt Cindy... She never leaves Uncle Mike's side for NOTHING. I opened the door and she grabbed my hand and started to pull me behind her, screaming that something bad happened. I wanted to get dressed before I went anywhere, but this damned woman wasn't having it.

I barely had enough time to pull my door shut after yanking the keys and locking the little door lock ( I still dont think I locked that damned door). I got shoved into the passenger side of the car and she hustled over to the drivers side, something big was up, I have never known her to get this antsy before. I rode with her straight to St. Joseph's Hospital, we pulled under a large parking garage straight to the basement... Right where the morgue was... I began to flip the hell out, I was basically nude other than a towel covering me I began to scream that I had no clothes on and then as we stopped Cindy handed me a jogging suit of hers and told me to slip into it, that we had to go into the morgue. I pulled on the royal purple velveteen jogging suit and a cheap pair of her sneakers that were a size too large. After I hurriedly dressed, we both got out and we walked into the morgues door into the lobby that smelt of death and disinfectant.

Cindy looked at the woman behind the counter, "We came to identify the three bodies from the one-eight-seven at the south pier docks in the Industrial Sector..."

I felt a pit of dispair settle into my stomach, I felt sick to my stomach... It couldn't be Joey we were going to identify... IT COULDN'T BE! As soon as she gave my aunt the room number, we were escorted by three officers to the room to identify the bodies behind glass.

I saw the three blood soaked sheets, when they lifted them from the faces of the bodies, I knew who they were... My brother lay in the center, his features looked like they were at peace, but from how the blood was soaked into the sheets. He had to be ground beef underneath. The other bodies were Mickey and Michael... I began to wail, my brother died. My aunt wrapped her arms around me and rocked me back and forth as I wailed and pleaded endlessly for my brother to come back. I knew he wouldn't come back...

The days after that was a blur, I don't even remember going to Saint Marco's Bistro... Or going back to his apartment... I missed my brother... He was my safety blanket, my angel... But now he was an angel... I vowed to strive forth for his sake...

Then not even before New Years Day... My mother was assassinated... I was walking into the kitchen when I heard my grandmother start screaming in Italian that her baby was murdered... Was it wrong that I hardly cried at her funeral when I couldn't stop crying at my brothers? I think it wasn't... She knew the hell and the beatings my father put me through... But when Joey died... She changed... She wanted to run and be free... Now she was... She was in Heaven with my brother...

I had broken off right there and began to sob like a small child in front of Tommy, here I was spilling my life story to someone that I barely knew, with all the sobbing I was doing I didn't hear him get up and walk over to me. All I felt were his two strong warm arms envelope me, trying to soothe my tears.

I felt him lay his head against mine and his hands rub my back, trying to stop the flow of tears. The more I thought about it, the harder and fiercer I cried. My mother and brother were the only things holding me from doing something stupid... They were now gone... Joey for almost a year, same thing with mother... That's what hit hard... The first Christmas with out Joey broke my heart even worse... When mom died four days after Christmas... I never wanted it to snow again, I wanted to be with my mother and brother... I contemplated suicide... But Joey would have smacked the dog snot out of me and told me like he had several times, that everything would get better, if something bad happened, you had to kick it in the ass and make something good from it...

I guess his what he had told me in the past was coming to fruition... After him and mother passed... That's when I was told to come down to Vice City... And if I hadn't, I wouldn't have seen Tommy again or met any of my new friends...

I clung to Tommy's pink dress shirt and gripped the fabric tightly as I continued to sob. I knew my makeup was a mess and my hair was askew, but that didn't stop him from tilting my head upwards and kiss me on each eyelid.

His kisses on my eyelids were butterfly tender, his forehead was pressed against mine. Suddenly I felt two drops of wetness hit my nose and chest, his arms wrapped about me tighter. "My dad passed away three years before I got out... They allowed me to go his funeral for twenty minutes... Twenty minutes to say goodbye and all I could do was shake in my shoes... Dad was a good man, he may have drank like a fish, but he was a damn good man and father... I could never amount to him... But I know he was proud of me... I just regret giving him so much grief when I was incarcerated..."

"Tommy, your dad was proud of you... He was at the resturaunt almost daily saying his boy was innocent... I knew you were innocent... I still think you are... You only defended yourself..."

As we leaned into each others embraces, we shared a soul searing kiss... Pouring all of our sorrow, regrets and pain into the kiss, we couldn't get enough of each others lips...

That was until the phone rang, we hesitantly pulled back from each other.. I was currently kissing his neck with soft butterfly kisses while he answered the phone.

I felt him go tense and I gave a grin, I thought I had him frustrated... But before I could act on impulse, I heard my fathers voice on the other line. I backed off and before I could set down in the chair I had occupied earlier, Tommy pulled me onto his lap where he was sitting on a coffee table.

I could hear my fathers usual tyrade about the money and drugs and I began to mock him to the point that I made Tommy chuckle, he quickly turned the chuckle into a heavy cough, I heard my father ask him if something was funny and Tommy responded quickly, "No. Just this boomshine is a bit strong."

For what seemed like an eternity those two talked, more like my long winded father wouldnt shut up. I hit the off button and grinned at Tommy who rolled his eyes at me, "What? All you have to say is the lines went down."

"On a cell phone?"

"Interference dear... Interference."

He laughed and bounced his legs up, making me squeal and slide down them. He got up from the desk and walked to the door, "I'll be back... I've gotta go collect my money from my businesses... "

I nodded and waited until he left, laying back on the floor and sighing happily. In every dark corner there is a silver lining... And it was true.

The clock on the desk read three twenty-three in the afternoon and I was already tired. I heard Tommy's and Lance's voice speaking, they were rapidly approaching and I fought a yawn back while calculating. They walked into the room and Tommy cleared his throat, making me look up from my work.

"Selena, we're gonna meet LoveFist in a few days are you up for it?"

I looked at both Tommy and Vance in disbelief... "We're meeting who again in a few days?''

"Love Fist... Why do you ask?"

My eyes widened, "Because they are like the most awesome fucking band ever!" I began to wonder where my LOVEFIST shirt was and then I remembered with a ping of guilt... It was thrown off of Colonel Cortez's yacht when I killed Pierre...

"Fuck!"

Tommy's eyes widened, "What? Whats wrong?"

"My LoveFist t-shirt got chucked over Cortez' yacht, now what can I get them to sign?"

Tommy flashed me a lecherous grin, "Well they could always sign the twins" His eyes slipping up and down my lazily dressed form.

I crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes, "Nuh uh. They are not looking at the twins and oggling at them. That's your job... You don't want four strange men staring at my tits do you? If you want them to, I will walk around topless."

I watched his face darken and I smirked, "Thats what I thought."

Tommy gave me a dark seductive smile, "Just you wait sweetheart... Just you wait, you want to be a minx... We can settle that right now... You wont walk around topless, I forbid it. And I won't let LoveFist get near my twins. Lance follow me."

I watched them leave and as soon as I heard the doors shut I squealed happily and spun the chair around, enjoying the small kiddy pleasure of being spun around.

A hour to two hours had passed and I had gotten up to go stretch, what better way to do it than walk around the grounds? I walked outside and I heard a roar of a motorcycle engine.

I looked up and there was Tommy... I watched as he rode up on a motorcycle, and my inner sex kitten purred it's approval. There was something about him that made me into an uncontrollable sex fiend... He KNEW I couldn't resist him... Just one look of those eyes and I was as pliable as putty... Wasn't I supposed to be the one with the smoking hot eyes and the body that couldn't be resisted?

God, I wanted just to rip him off of that bike and have my way with him! I am so glad I wore the bikini top that day. He drove up to the stairs and motioned for me to get on, I climbed on and we drove off. We had no set destination as we drove on, we were just enjoying one another's company. The radio playing and my arms around his waist, were all that he needed. I felt free with him and feeling the wind whip my blonde hair from its ponytail. At a stop light I took my hair down and shook the waist length blond tresses out, thats when Quiet Riot's Cum on Feel the Noize began to play, Tommy looked back and he smiled at me.

We continued to drive on, the purr and thrum of the motorcycle sending pleasant vibrations through my legs and body. I felt so alive, so free... I tilted my head back and looked up at the sky and blew a kiss to the heavens, I was putting my past behind me and moving forward. I was ready for anything that bastard of a father threw at me and Tommy now.

**Authors Note 3: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I have fun writing this story. If you have any questions, or any suggestions. Feel free to message me! Thanks for reading! **


	5. In a Cop filled Land Love Flourishes

**Vice City Troubles**

**Chapter Five: In a Cop Filled Land... Love flourishes?**

**Rating: Mature, slight citrusy content!**

**Authors Note: Okay I took a slight hiatus off of this story to try and see if I can use the creative juices that were flowing with this story to update and create new ones. So far... Not so good, no new reviews on either three so I am going to continue with this one and HOPEFULLY get a satisfactory two to three chapters in this month. I might do the LOVEFIST and **

**Side Mission Chapters after the main story, because in all honesty they were the most tedious and annoying of **

**missions :/ (Except for Colonel Cortez, he's already gone and I have already covered Sir Yes Sir! and **

**All Hands On Deck! missions)**

**Authors Note 2: If you guys think the romance between Tommy and Selena is moving too fast let me know please..**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GTA:VC! I do own Selena Forelli.**

**LAST CHAPTER RECAP: ' We continued to drive on, the purr and thrum of the motorcycle sending pleasant vibrations through my legs and body. I felt so alive, so free... I tilted my head back and looked up at the sky and blew a kiss to the heavens, I was putting my past behind me and moving forward. I was ready for anything that bastard of a father threw at me and Tommy now.'**

**CHAPTER FIVE: In a Cop filled Land... Love Flourishes?**

Early mornings were DEFINITELY not my forte. Not even when I was a kid, I hated early mornings... But when I heard Lance yelling I knew my plans for sleeping in with Tommy were shot to hell... Tommy rolled over and wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close, one of his chocolate brown eyes open and bleary looking. "Why the fuck is he yelling at eight thirty in the fucking morning?"

I snuggled back into the warm embrace, "The fuck if I know... He's your friend... Why does he act the way he does..." "You got me... I don't fucking know... Maybe its the Lance Vance Dance way?" I began giggling and heard the rumbles of Tommy's chuckles, "Lance Vance Dance... I never can get enough of that saying..." Little did we know that every little detail that happened between Tommy and I were being told to my father...

At that point of us chuckling and giggling together and romping between the sheets, the yelling had reached it's peak and Tommy groaned pulling up his boxers, "Damn that Lance Vance!" as he pulled on his pants and I put on my dress clothes, better get up now... Tommy and I had a lunch date at an outdoor cafe with Mercedes and her flame Alejandre. I had pulled up my hair rather rapidly in a bun, small hairs were draping down my neck and I slipped a pair of stillettos on to go outside and meet Tommy, God only knows how I made it down that staircase without breaking my fucking neck.

Outside we watched Lance and Mike talk, we could easily tell Lance was incensed and Mike was scared and paranoid about something, "You moron! What were you thinking? Do you realize what this means? We could all be sunk!" I looked at Tommy and watched his eyes narrow dangerously, something was going on... We then heard Mike speak up, he was nervous when he spoke and it was very evident. "The timer must have got screwed. That place was wired to go up like a firework factory. Then somebody tipped off the cops..."

That's when Tommy walked outside, all it took for him to get motivated was him to hear that the cops were involved, "So what's the problem, fellas... Must be a big problem if Lance is yelling at the top of his lungs waking me and Selena up... So enlighten me... What is the problem?"

Lance began to prattle, "Mike was supposed to torch some place in the mall, but he screwed the fuses and now the cops are crawling all over it. We gotta get our stuff and get out of here!" I stepped out beside Tommy and adjusted a pair of sunglasses that I found in my purse farther up on the bridge of my nose, "Whoa whoa whoa... Relax, both of you, let me think for a second! Tommy Vercetti just doesn't cut and run! The cops are gonna be going over that building with a fine toothed comb, right? But that takes gotta go in and torch that place ourselves."

I looked at Tommy and raised my eyebrow, "But if the cops are crawling all over that means you guys can't get in, they won't allow citizens to enter the mall..."

"Then we go as cops..."

"But Tommy, how the fuck are you going to do that? I mean yeah it's possible to slip in as a detective because they wear dress attire but just... Just cops! HOW?"

"Calm down Selena... We gotta get uniforms - and we're gonna need a squad car. All thanks to you Mike." Mike looked sheepish and offered a 'sorry'. I rolled my eyes and began to walk down the stairs to my Cheetah and froze when I heard Mike, "Wait... She looks EXACTLY like that woman detective that got transferred down here a week ago. She could go to Pay and Spray and get her car painted black so she can 'escort' you two in the squad car to the mall..."

Tommy looked at me and grinned, "And when the place blows she can speed us the fuck out of there and to the closest Pay and Spray, or we can split up." Lance nodded, "For once... That seems like a sound plan..." Tommy grinned, "Lets go then! We've still got to get those uniforms from the putz."

Hopping into my Cheetah while Tommy and Lance got into Tommy's silver Infernus, we pulled out and drove to the end of the bridge to Starfish Island to the Washington Beach area, I rolled down my window to my passenger side and Tommy did the same, "The streets are fucking dead... This will make getting away so much easier if we have to dodge cops. Okay, you guys go get the cops' attention while I go and get my car repainted. Call me on that cell phone of yours Tommy when you get it done."

Tommy nodded and smirked, "YES MA'AM!" I watched him drive off to go cause chaos, while I turned in the opposite direction to go to the Pay and Spray nearest Mercedes' house. I began to reminisce, it felt like it was just yesterday when I got down here... When in fact it had been almost four months... I was happy with Tommy, there were moments like there were a week ago when we were on the back of that motorcycle just cruising to have fun and feel free from our obligations. After this was said and done with my father... Then maybe thats all that it would be... Smooth sailing...

I pulled into the Pay and Spray and watched them paint over the royal blue paint with black and it made me think of my brother again, and his funeral. I shook my head and heard my phone ring as the paint finished drying, "Hello? Okay... It's done? Let me get over there... Yeah... Yeah... The paints done drying... I'm on my way..."

After paying the man at Pay and Spray I went to the rendevouz point which wasn't about two blocks away, Tommy pulled the cop cruiser out and parked, once he got out I noticed him adjusting his pants, "Whats wrong?" He opened the door to the Cheetah and leaned in, "Thanks to Lance Vance the pants are just a bit too tight" I gave a grin and giggled, and he pulled me close and whispered, "You keep that up, I WILL wear this to the bedroom and frisk you!" I kissed him sweetly, "Alright officer Vercetti... I can't wait." Tommy chuckled leaned back out and shut the door after setting in a spare light from the cop cruiser in my car on the dash, "Plug that in to the lighter and turn it on, one click should do it... " As soon as I did as told he smiled, "Go ahead, I will follow..." I drove off as soon as Tommy got in the cruiser and pulled smoothly onto the mall's side strip where I saw a cruiser at the bottom of the hill .

I watched out the rear view mirror as Tommy and Lance ran in to tinker with the bomb and I sat in my seat keeping the car on, I noticed Tommy did so as well with the cruiser. I heard a muffled boom, but it didnt subside the shocks that shook my car to the side. I looked up and Tommy was hollering at Lance to take the cruiser and try and divert them while we took off, Tommy jumped in and yelled, "GUN IT!"

I slammed out of park and into drive, ignoring the grinding of the gears and peeled out while Lance followed us until the bottom of the hill and turned in the opposite direction as us, "What the fuck happened in there?" "The bomb was still ticking when Mike diffused it and when we got it fucking refused we only had five fucking seconds to get the fuck out of there!" Swerving out of the way of a cop car and hearing it crash into another that was in pursuit of us, I jammed on the gas more. My speed limit was close to seventy five, I took one hand off of the wheel and threw off my sunglasses where they landed on the back seat. Tommy leaned forward and looked at what two cruisers were doing, "Spike strips! Cut through that patch of grass!"

"I'm on it!" Drifting and gunning the car again I saw earth and grass fly from behind us. Making my way to a Pay and Spray was going to be a BITCH, but since we had passed that large apartment complex that was close to the mall again after looping around it several times to try and throw off the cops. I jerked the wheel to the hard right to avoid another Cruiser and slid into the apartment complex's parking lot that was close to Mercedes house, Tommy leapt out and flung open the garage door as he did that I slammed into reverse and parked in there. I jumped out after shutting the car off and ran to the front door and leapt in. We ran up the stairs and Tommy opened the door to his safe house and we ran inside and shut the door the both of us panting and hearts thumping similar tattoos against our ribcages.

Tommy looked at me and grasped my shaking hand, "Adrenaline rush Selena?" I shook my head and bit back the urge to vomit, "I almost lost control when I swerved from that cop... But I have to admit... That was pretty fun but scary... But the cops are gonna look for my car... What do we do?" Tommy pulled me close to him and looked at me with those bedroom eyes of his, "Don't you worry about that sugar... I'll handle it... Alright... I told you I was going to use this to my advantage and I mean it... And we are in a bedroom technically..." I gave a giggle and winked at him playing with the act, "So Officer... What did I do wrong?"

His face became one of pondering, "Well... You broke and entered my heart... That's a misdemenor... Then you struck me with your beauty and kindness... Thats a felony..." I feigned distress with a hand to my forehead and turning my head to the side, "Oh no Officer... What is my sentence?" Tommy turned me around and placed my hands fully above my head on the wall, my body was about six inches from the wall as he gently used his leg to spread mine as far as they would go in the skirt without ripping the hem.

"Your sentence? A lifetime..." He leaned in close and placed his hands on mine and grasped my ear with his teeth, "A lifetime you say... Well Officer Vercetti... What if that's what I want?" I gave a gasp as I felt his warm hands ran down my cool skin, his hands brushed over my arms and continued their path down to my hips to tug at the shirt to get it free from the skirts waistband. His warm hands ran back up from my hips to my breasts where he cupped his hands over them momentarily before turning me around and kissing me tenderly.

"Tommy... What's wrong...?" I felt his body tremble and I kissed him gently, "Tommy, baby... Honey... What's wrong?" He looked at me with his chocolate brown eyes, "Selena... I've never felt this way... Usually I want to ravish you to oblivion... But now I want to caress each inch of your skin and never let you go... I've been struggling with this feeling ever since that morning in the hotel room... I get angry when Kent Paul gets near you... I get mad when I see you laugh at Rosenburg's jokes... I miss you when you go shopping or spend time with Mercedes... I... Selena..."

I placed my index finger upon his lips and smiled at him, "Tommy... I have a confession to make... I fell in love with you when I was thirteen... I overheard Mickey tell my father you were arrested in seventy one... It was the night of my fourteenth birthday... I sobbed to sleep that night, I kept hope that you were going to be set free... But I didn't think it would be fifteen years later... I never forgot about you... I loved you then and I love you still..." I wasn't going to tell him about my sex life unless he asked about it because well... Two guys before Tommy... They had NOTHING on the man... And if I were to be rejected because I loved him when I was a minor and he was an adult... So be it...

Tommy looked at me incredulously, "You fell in love with me when you were thirteen...? And you are twenty eight now?" When I gave my confirmation in the form of a nod, my heart plummeted from my chest down to the ground when Tommy let me go and walked off. "I... I don't know what to say... I made you wait that long... Selena... You had to have had boyfriends that meant more than me... What about your first time?"

I felt my chin quiver and my vision went blurry, "Before I saw you again Tommy, I only had two partners. My boyfriends never stayed with me because of my father... I should have kept my mouth shut..." I heard footsteps approaching me and my head being tilted upwards, "I'm glad you told me... Now I can make heads and tails from what has been confusing the fuck out of me..." He wiped the tear streaks from my eyes with the pads of his thumbs, "Selena... Don't cry... I just needed confirmation... When pop showed me a picture of you were nineteen... I thought you were the most beautiful thing in the world..."

I gave a smile, "I thought you were handsome when you were nineteen..." By this time I noticed Tommy had entwined our fingers, "Tommy?" "Yeah...?" I smiled sweetly at him and kissed him tenderly, "I love you Thomas Michael Vercetti..." Tommy had nuzzled me gently and returned the kiss, "And I love you too Selena Victoria Forelli..." He gave me a devilish smirk, "You know you are going to have to change that last name sometime..."

My eyes widened, was he hinting at marriage! "Tommy... What are you hinting at? Is it what I am thinking of with a Church included?" Tommy smirked, "Maybe..." I gave a sound of exasparation and gently smacked him, "Tommy! Come on!" Just as we were about to wrestle around Tommy's phone rang, "Oh god not him AGAIN..." He rolled his eyes skyward and huffed as he answered, "What Sonny? I am quite busy... I cannot accomplish anything if you keep calling me! You will get your money when I get it! No sooner no later!"

What I over heard damn near froze my blood solidly cold and I felt Tommy freeze as well, "Oh Tommy, Tommy, Tommy... I know that you have been fucking my daughter... And I know that you have multiple businesses that have racked up more than enough to pay me off... No worries though... I am coming down there myself to handle matters..."

When we heard the phone click off and the line go to a dial tone, Tommy took the phone from his ear and hit the 'end' button and set the phone down on an end table. Watching him move over to the loveseat he sat down dejectedly, I however flopped down onto a chair and sighed, "We've got limited time now... What do we do...?"

Tommy looked up at me his eyes like smouldering embers that were threatening to catch a blaze again, "We'll use that Print Works shop and we make our own money..." I gaped at him, counterfeit money? "Tommy love, we don't have plates to make our own money.." "Wrong sugar... We've got the plates..." I didn't even want to know how he got goverment issued currency plates, I had to trust him and I will trust him for as long as I live... All I knew is there was going to be a final showdown and soon. "Tommy... Something has been bugging me since after we defended the Colonel two months ago... Lance said he knows my reasoning behind those katanas of mine and why I blame myself for Joey's death... Tommy... Those were things in my journal! How did he know those things?"

I watched him stand up to his full height of five foot eleven and cross his arms, "You know Selena... That is a good point... We're gonna keep an eye on him... Don't let anything slip to him... Don't talk to the men about anything other than local business... Okay?" I nodded in understanding. I tucked my shirt back in and went back to the bedroom and grabbed a spare set of his clothes and brought them out to him so he could get dressed, "Tommy... I want to be there when my father comes... And before you say anything, I want you to teach me how to properly fire a gun... I want to learn to fire an SMG. Something tells me, my father is going to bring his best men and it's gonna get fucking bloody..."

"You know, I am glad you said something... I was thinking along the same lines... We'll go to Ammunation after picking up money from Cherry Poppers and Kaufmans and I'll teach you on the shooting range. If he still has Armando then we will be in deep." As soon as he got his pants zipped up and the uniform in a bag we left the small apartment and went down to the garage and got in my Cheetah, "So far so good, lets go back to the mansion..." I looked at the little neon clock on the radio and saw it was close to four pm, "Well fuck... We owe Mercedes... We kinda stood her and Alejandre up Tommy..."

He gave a non chalant shrug, "And how many times has she stood us up?" I nodded, "True, but she needs to know business got in the way..." "No she doesn't as far as she knew we were fucking each others brains out." I gave a laugh, give it to Tommy he knew what to say to sum things up, Mercedes always thought thats all Tommy and I did... She was a good girl, but a bit too sex oriented in the mind... "Tommy love... Speaking of sex... Didnt you say you wanted to go check out those studios that were for sale?"

Tommy looked at me, "Sure... But I thought you weren't into Porn..." I slammed on the brakes at the stop light and I looked at him, "Porn!" "Well yeah, those are porn studios..." I rolled my eyes and gave a snort, "Why not? We've got a strip club why not have a porn studio too..." I turned down the road leading to the Four Links golf club and went over the bridge, "They ask me to be in a movie I will kill the director... From what I hear he's a fucking pig."

Tommy laughed and put his hand on my thigh and I giggled, "Alright Mister Fiesty... Cool your jets... You'll be taken care of tonight... I promise." We drove past the V-Rock station and Ammunation going over the bridge to the little island that held the Film studio... If you could ever call porn film...

We pulled up and I let Tommy do the negotiations because, for one.. I didn't want to deal with the pig of a director and two... I just didn't want to do it... About two hours later Tommy came back to the car and got in, his face was riddled with anger and disgust, "What's wrong? Porno slut suck you off the wrong way?" Tommy glared at me, "No but I got offers out the ass to be in movies and to be fucked by the worst looking women that are in there!"

"Calm down, calm down... I'll give you a massage when we get to the mansion..." Tommy grinned, "Oh no sugar pie, see that tree over there? Go park under there and hop in the back seat with me..."


	6. Fool me once Shame on you

**Vice City Troubles**

**Chapter Six: Fool Me Once... Shame on You... Fool me twice and you die.**

**Rating: Teen-Mature**

**Authors Note: Okay I mentioned in the fifth chapter that Tommy had not yet bought the Print Works, but this chapter will clear the air of him buying it behind Selena's back because he grew up around Printing presses and helped his dad work on them. And I am sorry the last chapter was so vague, I had a lot on my mind and I was trying to push past writers block**

**as you can tell, I am still beating it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GTA:VC or any of its characters, But I do own Selena Forelli.**

**Chapter Six: Fool me once... Shame on you... Fool me twice and you die.**

Things were a blur after we bought the film studio, the men were getting restless from lack of action... Diaz's old henchmen had been nearly wiped out, only issues the boys had were from the Haitians running their mouths and starting firefights with them. Lance was looking more smug than usual, I guess it was from where Tommy and I had had an argument that we set up to make it look like we were really fighting to flush out a rat.

I had to look forlorn, and truth was, I was forlorn and depressed... There was somethings in the 'fight' that I should have never said... And to make us look like we were really feuding... We haven't slept beside each other and it was evident that his presence meant the world to me... My nail polish was chipped and my face hasn't had make up on it for about three days... My hair was in a sloppy ponytail, God for a fake fight, I was heart broken... Mom always said that if you felt hollow away from a man you gave your all to, then damn the consequence of him passing... My mom always said things like that... I felt bad for her for marrying the pig that is my sperm doner.

Wiping my eyes that were raw, I cannot stress enough how verbal and loud the argument was. Normally shit like that, arguments and shit I blow off and shrug them off of my shoulders... But this one was haunting me in the waking and sleeping hours... It was like how it was when Tommy and I argued over Mercedes... Except... I didn't lose that much fucking sleep over that as I am over this.

Dammit to hell! Was I that in love with him? You bet your ass I was... Lance knew it too... That's why the plan HAD to work.. I had dropped the pen on the desk and sighed putting my head in my hands and gripping my hair, repressing a wail of agony as tears fell onto the paper. Here came the memories of the fight...

~*~FlashBack~*~

It was thundering outside and Tommy was sitting at his desk looking at various papers, Lance was out collecting money from the businesses and taking care of everything. I was sitting down and doing calculations and figuring out the finances and what not when Tommy turned to me.

"Selena... I think you are on to something about Lance... He seems awfully probish lately... I think to get him off of our cases, we need to fight..."

I looked up at him, "Wait... What do you mean fight? As in an argument?" "Yeah. Exactly that... I want to see what he does and how he acts after the little tiff."

Some how... I knew he was right... We had to flush what ever rats out of the system that could be clogging it and this would be one damn good way. "Alright..." Tommy looked at the camera monitors and his eyes narrowed, "There's a limited time frame to do this... Lets start now shall we?"

"Alright..."

I went down to make Tommy a drink, and passed Ricky in the bar that was watching the news, "Whats on the news Ricky?" "Nothin' they're just saying this is gonna be a bad thunderstorm." "Well whats new? This is Florida after all..." I had purposely left out the ice in Tommy's scotch, after all that is what I was instructed by him to do to start off the argument. I bid Ricky a goodnight and walked back upstairs to Tommy's office and walked in with the Scotch.

"Here's your drink..."

Tommy flashed me a grin and mouthed, 'Don't worry baby' before he drank the majority of it and began yelling, "I thought I fucking said a scotch on the rocks! NOT A PLAIN FUCKING SCOTCH YOU DUMB BITCH!"

Something inside me at that term coming from him snapped and I went off like a Roman Candle firecracker, "WELL YOUR ROYAL FUCKING HIGHNESS, I FIGURED THERE WAS ICE IN THE FRIDGE BY YOUR FUCKING DESK! I'M NOT YOUR FUCKING SERVANT!"

Tommy reeled back and made a face of 'What in the fuck is going... Oh shit... Oops.' before he shot back with, "OH HO! YOU FUCKING TWIT! I HEARD YOU MAKING SWEET TALK WITH THE BOYS! GOD! I WASTED MY MONEY ON YOUR WHORISH ASS!"

I had had enough and I saw Lance's car pull into the driveway and motioned with my eyes to the monitors so Tommy and I could end this with a big bang. "TWIT? SEEMS LIKE I HAVE BEEN THE ONE WITH THE BRAINS ON THIS OPERATION! UNLIKE YOU BLOWING THE MONEY BEFORE YOU FUCKING GET IT! WHAT ARE YOU A FUCKING CRACK HEAD OR HAVE YOU BEEN FUCKING CANDY SUXXX OR MERCEDES! OR HAS IT BEEN BOTH!"

I watched what I deemed as hurt pass through those beautiful chocolate brown eyes of his, and then he fired back at me and I know it wasn't meant to hurt but it did, "OH WHATS WRONG THERE SWEETHEART? JEALOUS THAT I CAN HAVE WHO EVER I FUCKING WANT! JEALOUS THAT I'VE POSSIBLY BEEN FUCKING THEIR BRAINS OUT BEHIND YOUR BACK! NEWS FLASH BABE! I AINT YOUR BOYFRIEND AND WE AINT TOGETHER! YOU ARE JUST A FUCK TOY TO ME!"

Thats all it took for my strong facade to break, was hearing that I was possibly nothing more than a fuck toy to him. I began to sob and he shouted for me to continue to cry because thats what he wanted was to see a Forelli sob at his feet. I turned around and ran down out of the office and down the stairs, around the sixth stair down I misjudged a step and grasped at the bannister as my shoes went flying off of my feet. I slid down and the flesh of palms of my hands created a squealing sound as I slid, I landed on the staircase with a loud thump that was audible in the office, I shakily got up as I heard hurried footsteps come from the office and I gingerly made my way down the stairs leaving my shoes on the cold marble floor as I ran with a limp past Lance and out in to the storm to my car.

I threw open the door and sped off towards the beach front, once I saw the neon lights of the various hotels and bars I slowed down and pulled over after the bend. Opening my car door and getting out I limped and made my way over to the wet sand of the beach. Wriggling my toes in the sand, I sat on the barrier wall and watched the water come in and the lightning streak across the sky. Thoughts ran through my head and I couldn't grasp a singular one...

My shorts and shirt was drenched from the rain water, and to make matters worse... I was wearing one of his shirts... I sobbed hard wrapping my arms around myself, and I looked at the water after crying for a while... They say a woman's heart is like the ocean... Well the storm was making mine look like the tumultuous sea...

After setting in the rain and watching the ocean, and reassuring myself over a hundred thousand times that the fight was nothing but a ploy to trip up Lance, I limped back to my car and got in. I turned the ignition on and drove to a pharmacy to get things to help my ankle and drove back to my home, once I got in and wrapped my ankle in a bandage. I laid down on the couch and fell asleep.

I sat upright at the desk and I wiped my eyes again and stood up after putting the papers back in the desk drawer. Straightened my sundress and exited Tommy's office walking downstairs, "Ricky! Where is Mister Vercetti?" Ricky looked up at me and shrugged, "I am guessing at the Print Works..." I walked off to my newest car, a Comet. I had always wanted one since I got here and I finally had enough intrest that had built up to afford the new powder blue beauty. I slid my purse into the passenger side and had finally gotten the ignition started when Lance tapped my shoulder, a cruel grin on his face, "Hi there Selena... Came to tell you... To be careful and not to slam on the breaks." I gave Lance a sunny smile and slid on my sunglasses, "Don't worry, it's just going to be a cruise to Rosenburgs and to get lunch, would you like a sandwich or something? My treat." Thing was, my innards had frozen when I saw the grin from him and heard him tell me not to slam on the breaks. I had to take it easy to get to the Print Works. Lance narrowed his eyes from behind his dark rose tinted sunglasses, "Yeah the usual please." As soon as I drove to the end of the driveway I went straight and passed my house and went the back roads to the bridge leading to Cherry Poppers, I made a right and began to accelerate to get to the Print Works. I had to get to Tommy!

I made a legal U-Turn at the divider opening and I went down the side street past the hospital and made a right to get a straight shot to the Print Works, I pressed on the brakes to slow down so I could enter the parking lot at a meager ten miles per hour instead of thirty five, and the pedal went straight to the floor. Okay... That wasn't good! When I reached the Print Works, I saw Tommy outside talking with the old man that ran the Print Works, I slid the car into park and turned off the ignition, when I realized that it didn't work. I had three choices, either jump out and let my car run and crash into a wall, crash it myself into a wall, or let it go on a rampage by coasting. I didn't want to jump out so I drove past them and yelled at Tommy for help, I jerked the wheel and tried to make the car drift instead of crash headlong into cinderblock and cement. Well, it worked somewhat, the passenger side of the car hit the building at roughly twenty two miles per hour and it stopped the car. I'm greatful for that... But it also set off my air bag as well.

Tommy had ran up and got me out of the car and sat me on the ground, the old man that ran the Print Works had went inside and grabbed a first aid kit after I had yelled for help and ran out as fast as he could to where Tommy and I were, "You okay miss? What happened?"

I admit, the crash jarred me, but the air bag knocked me fucking senseless... I felt my eyelids flutter and Tommy gently smacked me, "Come on Selena stay awake... How did this happen?" My vision went black and I smelled something horrid, I jerked my head away from the smell and opened my eyes seeing the old man wafting a smelling salt near me. "I'm up... Oh God..." I looked up at Tommy, "Tommy, Lance did something to my fucking car! He told me before I left not to slam on the brakes! Tommy those are new fucking brakes!"

"Mister Kelly, could you keep an eye on her? I'm going to check her brake line..." Tommy got up and took off his blazer and folded it up placing it under my head, he went to his Infernus and got a flashlight from his glove box and walked back to my car, he kneeled down and got on his belly. As soon as he flashed the light under the car I heard him growl, NEVER A GOOD SIGN. I watched him get up and dust off, "That's it... I'm gonna fucking kill him... I'll be back Mr. Kelly. I'm going to get the plates and come back. Give me about an hour..."

Mr Kelly and I had talked when Tommy was doing the errand for the man and the more I spoke to this man, the more I felt like I was speaking to Tommy's dad who had passed away in the summer of nineteen eighty-three. We were in the middle of talking about how soda was around twenty cents for a bottle, ice cold as well, when Tommy pulled up. He got out of the gunshot riddled car and limped over to us, I was sitting upright and I stood up running over to him. "Are you alright!" "Yeah I landed wrong when I jumped out of the way to get to cover... I got the plates Mr. Kelly..." Mr Kelly took the plates and shuffled off to go create the counterfiet money, as he walked away I looked up at Tommy... "Tommy... About the other night... I'm sorry..."

"Don't be... I didn't mean to make you cry... I know that had to have hurt, truth is... I may be able to get all the girls that I want... But I want you... These four days have been driving me crazy, I've been so close to you and yet so far away... And today when you crashed, I was scared that you got hurt... God... Thinking about if you had sped in here, that small jar you got would have been a full force crash..."

I had had enough of him talking and I pulled him close into a soul searing kiss, God I missed the way his lips felt on mine and how his heart pounded in his chest when I was so close to him. It was around eleven thirty that day and nothing mattered at that moment, other than me being close to him...

Tommy and I left Mr. Kelly to go take a car to one of Tommy's hideouts which was just behind the Electronics Store close to the V-Rock Station. "Selena... After this is all said and done... Are you going to stay in Vice City?" I looked at him and sat on the hood of an Admiral, "Yeah... I like it here... I want to be here with you... I could go back and take over the Forelli Mafia if my father dies whenever. But... Liberty City has too many bitter and bad memories... I want to stay here if you want me to..."

Tommy flashed me a smile, "Sweetheart, I want you to stay... This town wouldn't be anything with out you in it. Hell if it wasn't for you, I would be moving slower than a turtle on it's back." He absentmindedly polished a spot on the PCJ-600 and his phone rang, "Hello? Mr. Kelly? Hello?" His face went grim as he hit the end button on the phone, "Tommy... Whats wrong?" "I think something is wrong with Earnest." He went to the trunk of the Sentinel XS and opened it and threw me a bulletproof vest, and placed two Uzi's on top of the roof of the Sentinel XS, "Put on that vest, we're going to see if he's okay... And I swear if he isn't... Someone is going to pay."

I unbuttoned the sundress and shimmied out of the sleeves to slip on the vest over my sports bra, after that I slipped back into the dress and buttoned it up. I grabbed the Uzis and got on the back of the bike, "Get your ass on!" Tommy walked up and grabbed the bottom of the sundress and pulled the fabric to the sides to make the buttons pop off, "What the FUCK was that for!" "I don't want to get caught up in a dress fishing for my gun thats what!" Tommy hopped on and started the bike and I held onto the guns with my thighs while I held onto him, I felt my dress flap around wildly in the wind as we sped towards the Print Works. Tommy ignored the traffic lights as he wove in and out of the traffic, this man was one fucking crazy driver when he had to get to a place in a short amount of time. We sped past Kaufmans cabs and down the road to the Print Works, as soon as we got there Tommy kicked the kickstand down and he got off and I followed after him.

I gave a gasp as soon as I saw that sweet old man walk out bloodied and bruised, the man had been beaten... Tommy's fists clenched as soon as he saw Mr. Kelly as well but he held his composure, "Okay, what's the emergency?" Mr. Kelly looked at Tommy through his half swollen eyes, I fought back tears, it was horrible that someone did this to a poor old man, "Tommy...some mob thugs ...said they'd come to take their cut... They...said it was a Mr. Forello's money...I feel like crap."

Tommy clenched his fists tighter and spoke with a forced calm to the elderly man, "Forelli? SONNY Forelli?" The elderly man nodded weakly, "Yeah, that's the guy...I think...they were very insistent..." I saw red, that low down no good son of a bitch bastardizing bastard pig that is my sperm doner fucking had his GOONS beat on an elderly man! Tommy laid a hand on the man's shoulder and spoke in a gentle tone to him, "I'm not angry with you. You did the best you could..." He turned his head and looked at the men that had shown up, "Get him to the hospital. And stay with him! Guard him." We watched the men escort Mr. Kelly to their Oceanic car and heard Mr Kelly as he looked at us, "Tommy... You two tear him a new asshole for me!" Tommy gave a sadistic grin, "I'm gonna rip him two!"

We watched the car drive off and then a Sanchez drive by slowly about five minutes later, two men clad in a bright yellow and green shirts were on the bike. "Tommy... They came by to check again..." Tommy glanced out of the corner of his eye at the bike and narrowed his eyes, "There has to be more men... Sonny wouldn't just send one damn team of men out..." I fixed my ponytail to where it was high riding and out of my face, as soon as Tommy turned around to face them they sped off and we jumped on the PCJ-600 and went after them, and sure enough driving after them we saw another Sanchez that carried the same men. "Tommy, they're heading towards Sunshine Autos!" After I said that Tommy had to start swerving and veering in and out of traffic, those fuckers started firing at us. I grabbed an Uzi and handed it to Tommy who started firing back, I heard him grunt and the bike swerved erratically for a moment, "Tommy! Are you alright?" "I've been better sweets... Start firing at them while I drive after them!" I leaned over left and right and couldn't get clear shots at the men, "I'm going to take a page out of a movie and you can bitch at me after we are done with this! Just fucking take corners SLOWLY!" Tommy whipped his head back at me, "WHAT?" "PAY ATTENTION TO THE ROAD DAMMIT!" I gripped the Uzi tightly in my right hand and stood up on the small foot rests that were on the bike for the passengers in a slight crouch, incase if I had to sit down in a rush I could, clinging to Tommy's shoulder with my left to steady myself, Tommy looked up and yelled in shock, "SIT THE FUCK DOWN!" "I CANT GET A CLEAR FUCKING SHOT BECAUSE YOU'RE SO TALL! SO JUST DRIVE! BITCH AT ME LATER!"

I kept holding onto Tommy's shoulder and stretched my right arm out over his head and began firing, I watched as bullets peppered the rear man in the back and nailed one in the back of the head from a ricochet. "KEEP GOING! There's ANOTHER BIKE UP AHEAD!" As soon as we pulled up to Sunshine Autos we saw a bike exit from the parking lot and Tommy gunned it, I felt a hot searing pain on my upper thigh from my knee to my hip and I looked down and saw blood, "THATS IT! THEY ARE GONNA DIE! FUCK MY FATHER FUCK THOSE PRETENTIOUS PRICKS ON THAT BIKE, AND FUCK THE LIBERTY CITY FORELLI MAFIA! VERCETTI MAFIA FOR LIFE!" I began firing and if I could have seen Tommy's face, I would have seen sheer pride and a smirk worthy of a king, I had done the same thing I had done before and peppered the rear man in the back with bullets and hit the tire and blew it out, watching the deceased man fall off and his buddy hit his leg with the rim of the bike making the bike flip back over front made me smirk, I knew the man wouldn't survive hitting a palm tree at sixty five miles per hour and then skidding along pavement. "Nice shot, Tex... You sure you have never fired an Uzi before sweets?"

"Positive... I think it's from the less recoil that I can fire so well, sure it has a recoil but if I stiffen my arm up it helps lessen it a bit..." "Bad move to do that sweets... It's gonna stress and lock up your muscles for a spasm babe." Just then his phone rang and he answered it, "Hello... What Kent... Two men on a bike huh... Robbed the Malibu... Forelli mafia... We're on it." I didn't have time to think as Tommy gunned the engine and sped over the Washington Beach Bridge towards the Malibu, and as soon as we passed Rosenburgs office and went over the little bridge leading to the hardware store. We saw the familiar yellow and green shirts on a Sanchez, "Well they stick out like a sore thumb don't they..." Tommy looked up to me, "How are you on ammo?" "I would say close to damn near out!" "Use mine!" Tommy passed me his Uzi quickly as I threw the other one over the bridge to Starfish Island in the water and began the same routine. As the driver slid on his side after I failed to kill him, Tommy gunned the engine and sped after the man who was running and grabbed the Uzi from me before I could open fire and he began firing at the man, "That's for Earnest... Fucking bastards..." We had stopped and I had sat down again and Tommy looked at my leg, "They shot you..." "Honey.. I'm fine..." Thats when he laid into me, verbally of course... "Why in the fucking hell did you do that! You could have fallen off and I would have had to scrape you off of the pavement!" And you wonder how I shut him up from his tyrade? A kiss... A soft kiss. "Tommy, I know... I was more worried about you than me... I felt horrible knowing you were getting hit and being my meat shield with just a small fraction of porcelain under that shirt... I wanted to defend you... And get revenge for them hurting Mister Kelly..."

We had pulled into the driveway to the mansion and parked the bike beside the Infernus, Tommy helped me off the bike, because in all honesty, being crouched for close to an hour and being stiff from fright and not wanting to fall off a speeding, he helped me up to his bedroom and grabbed the first aid kit from the conjoined bathroom. Dabbing at my wounds with alcohol Tommy looked up at me and sighed, "Selena I'm sorry I got you into this..." "Don't be, I got myself into it... I want to be in it. By your side... I'd be yours forever if you wanted me to..."

Silence followed my last words and Tommy finished bandaging me up, I stood up and smoothed my dress down. Walking two steps forward Tommy grabbed me and held me to him, "Just knowing... you would be mine forever if I wanted it to happen... Makes my heart race... I want you to be mine forever, I want you to be here forever... I don't ever want you to leave... Selena... After this is all said and done... Do you want to you know..."

"Tommy love... Do I want to marry you? Well duh. It's been my dream ever since I was thirteen! But... That dream can wait until you are fully ready. I want this bullshit with my father dealt with first and foremost..." Tommy smiled and looked at me, "Well... I'm not getting any younger and you are the only woman that has ever earned my trust and kept it..." I sat down on the bed and undid my sandles, my ankle from where I had hurt it four days prior was throbbing to all get out, Tommy's eyes took on a sad hue, "I made you fall down the stairs didn't I... That night..." "Nope... I had a klutz attack and slid, shoes went flying and I slid but I made it out. Had to make it look like I was running away from you... I heard you run to check on me..."

"Damn straight I did! No more wearing those fucking stillettos until you know how to fucking run in them down stairs! I thought you broke your neck!" I muttered about it was a miracle that I didn't and he smirked, "See!" We both gave yawns at the same time and I giggled, "Alright old man, nap time..." Tommy rolled his eyes, "Old she says... I'll show YOU 'old man' He grinned at me and sighed as another yawn came from him, "Alright alright... I slept like shit without you..." "Took the words right out of my mouth honey, I didn't have my teddy bear..." "Teddy bear!" "Tch! YOU!" Tommy gave a sheepish smile as he undressed and laid on the bed pulling the covers over both of us after shutting the shades, "Well I didn't have my cuddle bunny now did I sweets?" I gave a sigh of contentment and snuggled up to him careful of watching my leg and his bruises from where his vest caught the bullets from the Forelli Mafia's undermen. "Night Tommy..." He wrapped his arms around me and laid his head on the crown of my head and sighed happily, "Night sweets..."

What the next day would hold for us, we didn't know... Nor did we give a fuck... We just care for the right then and there, being in one anothers arms. Blocking out the approaching eminant danger that was my father that was looming in every shadow in the mansion.

TO BE CONTINUED

Previews from the Next Chapter (FINAL CHAPTER OF THE MAIN STORY?/ BEGINNING OF THE SIDE MISSIONS!)

'I looked up and there he stood, all five foot eight of portly,receeding hairline, pug nose and irritating smirk of my father, Tommy pushed me behind him gently and narrowed his eyes at the man in front of him. "Why Tommy, no hug for your old friend?" "Forgive me Sonny I've been fifteen years out of the loop... I'm a bit rusty on family etiquette."

After I had watched Tommy get shot in the shoulder and drop his gun, I screamed at the top of my lungs and ran towards him, "Tommy!" "Selena! Get back!" "NO! I told you I'd defend you and thats final! Bitch at me later! But I will fulfill my promise to you!" I heard the gunfire stop and I looked at around the desk where I took Tommy to take cover, holding my Uzi ready to fire, I looked at Tommy and he looked back, "Is it over?" I shook my head, I heard footsteps coming up the stair case and my fathers voice, "Selena... Oh Seleeeeeeenaaaaa... What would your brother think about you sleeping with the Harwood Butcher?" I bit back the bile that was rising in my throat, he had to bring up Joey didn't he... "Joey is dead you pompous fucker! YOU LEAD HIM TO HIS DEATH! I AM NOT A FORELLI ANYMORE I AM A MOTHERFUCKING VERCETTI!"


	7. Keep Your Friends Close

**Vice City Troubles**

**Chapter Seven: Keep Your Friends Close...**

**Rating: Mature**

**Authors Note: Okay, this is possibly the LAST chapter for the main story, I will do an epilogue since I did an informal prologue. If requested I will write a steamy side story between Selena and Tommy, but I doubt that will ever happen cause I don't know if I would be able to create an adult fan fiction and post it successfully. I do know that in the Love Fist and Cuban arcs, Selena will**

**play a large part if not funny part. I do say I love making Selena tell Tommy, "Bitch at me later!" Also, would you**

**guys like a wedding chapter?**

**And thank you for welcoming me back into the world of GTA Blondebabe800! This chapter is dedicated to you! Hope you like**

**it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GTA:VC or any of its characters, But I do own Selena Forelli.**

**WARNING: EXTREME VIOLENCE MENTIONED, DISMEMBERMENT AND GORE! YOU HAVE BEEN FOREWARNED!**

**Chapter Seven: Keep Your Friends Close...**

Times like this... Make me wish that I could rewind time and catch who hurt Tommy... And make them hurt ten times as bad... You may ask why the sudden cold mood, why am I bitter? I can tell you this... The only thing I am glad for, is my father sending me down to Vice City, Florida... I got reunited with my teenage crush, I fell in love hard with him... He fell for me and we balanced out business with our carnal desires.

The only thing I wish... I wish I would have been the one to pull the trigger on that bastard Lance Vance... What he did was unforgivable... This is what happened in a brief run down, I came down here in the middle of February of nineteen eighty-six, I was here for four months helping Tommy Vercetti take over Vice City from the remnants of Ricardo Diaz. My father, Sonny Forelli had set him up fifteen years ago in nineteen seventy-one and set him up again on a botched drug deal, Ricardo Diaz was in on this botched drug deal as well. Tommy and Lance Vance had killed him two weeks prior to my arrival in Vice City, Still thinking Diaz was still alive I walked into the Mansion and was ready to kill when I was surprised to see and hear that Tommy had killed the man.

Tommy was working hard, trying to make a name for himself in Vice City, to ensure that he got enough money to pay back the bastard of a father of mine.. When I told him that my father had betrayed him, things took a turn for the better, now he didn't have the weight of paying a man back that already had the money and the drugs on his back and he could do what he wanted. That was until my father called him frequently harassing him and I. Thing is... There are somethings you wish you could change and there are some that you can't that you wanted them to happen the way they happened and you are happy with the outcome. Well, where the tragedy with Tommy began with the worry of trying to pay my father back ended when I came to Vice City and told him what I knew, I knew then that there was going to be something between us.

I spilled everything about my past to Tommy and he told me things about his. I knew the majority from when we were in Liberty City and I was thirteen and listening to mafioso business. We became passionate lovers, friends, a secret couple away from the eyes of Lance Vance and my father. They knew we were having sex, but that's all they knew, they never knew of the whispered promises and fulfillments of love we gave one another. Then one week ago, my bereaved father bit the dust in a blaze of gunfire and gunpowder, Lance Vance passed away as well... Here is the accounts of the deaths of Sonny Vincenzo Forelli and Lance Adrian Vance.

~*~ Flashback~*~

Sunshine and blue skys with fluffy clouds was all I saw as I had my head leaned back looking at the sky, while Tommy drove the Stallion. "God it's gorgeous out today... A perfect seventy-six degrees, a gentle breeze and low humidity..." I felt a hand squeeze mine gently and looked down at Tommy's hand interlaced with mine, Mercedes and Candy knew about our relationship. I could tell Mercedes was a bit jealous, but she got over it quickly after Alejandre moved in with her. Candy was happy, hell Tommy got her a job that paid better than her previous one at a stripper bar. But the only opinions that mattered about the relationship was mine and Tommy's, it was two days ago that we had killed my father's men because they were stealing our money and mainly because they beat on Mr. Kelly.

"Sweets, do you want to go see Mr. Kelly today?" I smiled serenely at Tommy, "I would love that... Can we get him some flowers and some candy? I know the hospital food has to be atrocious..." I heard Tommy chuckle, he knew that Mr. Kelly in the short time I knew him had become a father figure to us both, where he lost a father when he was incarcerated, and where I... My father was still alive, but I never wanted a thing to do with him, nor he with me. Instead of my usual bun or pony tail, I had curled and teased my hair to where it was a bit poofy, thank God for Sissy Spritz, that stuff was invaluble! I ran my free hands fingers through my hair to help tame the curls. Tommy pulled into the hospital's parking lot and parked, after we had gotten out and walked hand in hand to the Gift Shop, purchasing a small vase with carnations and babies breath. We grabbed a small bag of Jujubees and went to the elevator to go to Mr. Kelly's room.

I knocked on the door gently and heard "Come in". We both walked in and gave the man a gentle hug a piece, we sat down in chairs after putting the flowers on the bedside stand and giving him the bag of candy. "You kids are too kind, how can I ever repay you two." Tommy's face was so gentle when he looked at that man and he smiled, "No worries, Earnest... You owe us nothing. " I smiled at him, the man had a mild concussion and several abrasions and contusions plus a few bruised bones and a cracked rib, my father was going to pay tenfold for what he did to this man and Tommy.

Mr. Kelly smiled at me, "Selena... My dear whats wrong?" Tommy had told him that I was the daughter of the man whos men had did this to him, and I feared he would tell Tommy to get me the fuck away from him, but Mr. Kelly said, 'Obviously, she's the better person out of her family if she is crying over her fathers fuck up on pissing you off. She's never done me any wrong, just her father. I don't hate her Tommy, tell her that and to stop crying over an old sourpuss like me.' I looked up and dabbed at my eyes with a tissue, "Just thinking Mr. Kelly..." Mr. Kelly looked at me and a stern look came over his face, "You stop blaming yourself. You hear me? It wasn't you who did this, it was that bastard of a father of yours." I nodded and looked down at my hands, next thing I knew I felt a sharp pain on my forehead and watched a piece of candy land into my hand, my head shot up looking at the elderly man, "What was that for!" I got rewarded with a sneaky grin, "Eat a piece of candy and smile for Christ's Sake!" I popped the orange Jujubee in my mouth and grinned, "There! All is good!" I pointed at Tommy and grinned, "You forgot his candy!" Tommy looked at me and pointed to a small red dot on his forehead, "Nope, he got me too." Laughter broke out in the room and I wiped tears of joy from my eyes, I forgot how good laughter felt.

Tommy took on a serious tone, "Mr. Kelly... Earnest... If we were to get married would you attend?" Mr. Kelly smiled, his moustache rising, "There ain't no 'if's kid. It's evident between you two that you can't keep your hands off one another, hell I am surprised she doesn't have a baby bump yet!" I felt my face go hot and I looked at my reasonably flat stomach, well... My cycles were a bit off... I had been stressed lately from everything, I was scheduled to start soon. But... There was also the fact that the last time Tommy and I had sex, which was in the back of my Cheetah after we bought the film studio, we didn't use protection... We've always used protection... So I had to keep track and make sure I started when scheduled and keep track if I was late.

Tommy stared at me looking at my stomach and I looked up, "I get bashful easily, Mr. Kelly... But... When we do get married... I was wanting to know if you would escort me down the aisle?" Mr. Kelly smiled, "Of course dear..." Just then the nurses and doctor walked in, "We'll call tonight to check on you alright, Earnest?" "Can't wait kiddo! Thanks again!" Walking out to the car was silent, until we got in and started the engine, "Selena, you were looking at your stomach for a while... What were you thinking...?"

I heaved a sigh, "Tommy, I'm due for my cycle in about a week, remember about a week and a half ago when we had sex in the back of my car?" "Yeah... What of it?" "We didn't use protection..." "And? If you are pregnant, I ain't gonna cut and run, I was raised better than that. Just means I'll have someone else to spoil rotten." Internally I relaxed, I knew he would take it smoothly, but as smooth as he did... It blew my mind, I laid my head against his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around me driving away from the parking lot.

We were halfway to go to get something to eat when Tommy's phone rang, I picked up the phone and it was Ken Rosenburg, "Hello?" "Selena, get back here now, we've got a big problem!" "Ken if it's another alligator, just lure it with a chicken and throw the damn bird in the water..." "It's not a fucking alligator! It's your FATHER!" I looked up at Tommy and he nodded, "We'll be there in less than a half an hour." When I hung up I looked at Tommy, "My fathers in Vice City..." Tommy clenched the steering wheel with one hand and held me closer with the other, turning the Stallion around he started back towards the Mansion. "It's going to end today Selena... After this... We're free from your father... We'll give him the counterfiet cash and he'll go on his merry little way... If it doesn't turn out that way, we kill him."

We pulled up in the driveway and parked in front of the garage, after the both of us had gotten out we walked through the front door of the mansion and up to the office. Lance was sitting on the desk while Ken paced behind it frantically. Tommy and I stopped, taking off my sunglasses and crossing my arms over my chest I tapped my foot impatiently in my tennis shoe against the floor. "What's going on?" Ken turned around and clasped his hands together in front of himself, "Tommy! Oh good, good. Listen, listen. Uh, listen, I like fish. I love fish. I love them as pets in bowls, or as food on a plate, but as much as I love em, I don't want to sleep with them. Okay, but right now your Italian brothers are coming from up there to fit me with some cement shoes, and I.." Tommy wheeled around and glared at Rosenburg, "Shut up Ken. Sit down!" He looked to Lance and crossed his arms, "Lance, what the hell's going on?"

Lance, that fucking son of a bitch was looking awfully high and mighty, he was surprisingly calm, though in past cases of people coming after Tommy and the business he was the one to flip a bitch and want to run, "It's your friends up north Tommy. They ain't too happy you capped their man. They're coming down to see the business today." Tommy let out a sigh, "They took longer than I thought... Guys, we gotta make this final we gotta leave no doubt that this is my operation. Mine! Ken, you get the first run of counterfeit cash and put three mil in briefcases. Lance, you get the guys together..." As I watched each respective man leave I looked to Tommy, "Tommy... He was way too calm..." "I know sweets... Listen... You get a gun and you go hide in the bedroom, if you hear gunfire you do not come out! Am I clear?" I clenched my fists, "Fuck that! Tommy, I am with you until the end, no matter how bad it gets. Okay?" Tommy pulled me close and slid a simple gold band onto my left ring finger after my hands unclenched, "Thats a promise baby, we will make it... And I swear, after this... I am going to make you mine... You won't be a Forelli any more... You'll be a Vercetti." We shared several soft butterfly kisses and I patted the velcro on the bulletproof vest on me.

Tommy looked at my bare neck and he took off the gold chain he had on his neck and put it on me, "Tommy! What... What in the world! I can't take this! Your dad gave it to you!" He held me close, "And I'm giving it to you... Selena, if something happens..." "I'm saving your ass. I don't want you telling me to run off and save myself! Tommy, I wouldn't be able to live If you died. Those four days after we fought was torture, I can't bear the thought of never seeing you again!"

We held each other in a tight embrace, relishing feeling each others heartbeats, until Ken came back and he walked in, "S-Sorry Tommy... They're coming..." I looked up at Tommy and pressed my lips to his, he pulled me tighter to him and caressed my face. Lance walked in and sneered at us being in an embrace, "Tommy they're here. Lets go..."

Tommy and I had both slipped guns in the waistline of our pants in the front, mine was hidden from Tommy's baggy t-shirt and his was hidden from sight under the right side of his Soiree blazer, we walked down the stairs together, Tommy's hand interlaced with mine, Ken on Tommy's left and Lance to my right. I looked up and there he stood, all five foot eight of portly, receeding hairline, badly dressed, pug nose and irritating smirk of my father, Tommy pushed me behind him gently and narrowed his eyes at the man in front of him. " TOMMY!" When Tommy made no move to go greet the man my father pouted childishly, "Why Tommy, no hug for your old friend?" "Forgive me Sonny, I've been fifteen years out of the loop... I'm a bit rusty on family etiquette."

My father smirked and let out a sound of supremacy, "Long time no see my daughter, do you have any hugs for daddy?" I bit back a snarl and squeezed Tommy's hand and stayed silent. "So that's two people that are poorly educated on etiquette... Selena, your mother would be disappointed at you for not hugging me... I am disappointed, I'm your father for fucks sake! Aren't you supposed to 'Honor thy mother and thy father'? " I glared at him, "I don't honor you. You bring dishonor to me, you brought dishonor to my mother and brother. I honored my mother and brother more than I honor you!"

I watched Armando crack his knuckles and Tommy stood his ground, "You fucking touch her Armando, and I will fucking kill you." My father smirked, "Always angry, eh Tommy. Didn't I say your temper would get you into trouble, huh?" Tommy steadied his jaw, "There's three mil in the cases..." My father began to look around at the Mansion taking in the decor and he began to chuckle, "How many was it? Ten? No, eleven men. That's how you get to be called the Harwood Butcher! Heh-heh-heh!" Tommy released my hand momentarily, I could feel the tension growing and Tommy's impulse to want to murder my father reaching it's peak, "You sent me to kill one man, ONE MAN. They knew I was coming Sonny..."

My father narrowed his eyes and the chuckling stopped, I watched him turn deadly calm, "Tommy, Tommy, watch your tone. Anyone would think you blame me for that unfortunate set of circumstances." Tommy was struggling to keep his cool, and I gently grasped his hand and massaged his thumb with my own, mentally pleading with him to keep cool. "Just take the money... Get the damn cash." My father however would not shut up with his irritatingly forced calm tone, "You know, Tommy? I did what I could for you, I pulled strings, called in favors. I was your friend, Tommy. I hoped you'd see sense, see what's good for business. I trusted you, Tommy, and you disappointed me. But at least someone in your chicken shit organization knows how to do business, Isn't that right, Lance?"

I narrowed my eyes as I watched Lance walk over to my father and stand at his side, "I'm sorry Tommy. This is Vice City. This is business." "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Tommy held his right arm out to block me from going after Lance, "You sold us out..." Lance smirked and made a high sound of supremacy, "No. I sold YOU out, Tommy, I sold YOU out. The real cash is upstairs in the safe." I felt sick to my stomach, the only alternative right now was to fight, and I would gladly oblige... My father began to chuckle again, "Tommy, what was the big plan? You think I'd just take the fake cash?" His voice raised two octives as he stepped up to Tommy a snarl on his features, "What did you think I would do! Save face and run away with my tail between my legs?"

Tommy stepped up to him a murderous glint in his dark eyes, "No. I just wanted to piss you off before I kill you." My father looked at me and held out his hand, "Selena, come here, you leave his side and you won't get hurt, I promise you... " Tommy looked at me and I reached out my hand, Tommy's eyes looked crestfallen, my father looked hopeful. I quickly turned my hand around and raised my middle finger, "You've made promises before to my mom and brother, and look what happened to them. So Sonny, go fuck yourself!" My fathers face turned a horrid combination of red and purple, "YOU FUCKING SLUT! YOU'RE WEARING HIS RING!" Tommy took advantage of this outburst to grab my hand and run up the stairs while my father ranted and raved, "Dammit Selena! Don't ever scare me like that again!" Just then a loud clap of thunder emitted from outside making the lights flicker, "Tommy we still have the guns in the chest right?" "Yeah..." "Then lets get them!" "You go get them, I'm going to defend the safe!"

I had ran outside the office and down the hallway to the right to our bedroom, flinging open our door. Running over to the small little chest that was at the foot of our bed, I kicked it open and grabbed the duffle bag of guns and ammunition. Hefting the heavy bag over my left shoulder I staggered, I ran out and back to the office. I heard gunfire and I saw Tommy firing at the men that had followed behind me from the hallway to our room, "GET IN THE OFFICE!" I ran in the office and dropped the bag onto the floor and began pulling out various guns, I pulled out an AK-47 and a banana clip and slid it home and slid off the safety. I grabbed an Uzi out of the bag and four fully loaded clips, I slid the clips for the Uzi in my pockets and grasped another banana clip for the AK-47. I stood up and ran out to Tommy and slid the AK-47 towards him as I began to fire the Uzi to give him cover.

Tommy looked up and gave me a quick smile as he fired on the remaining men of my fathers that had entered, he gave a growl and stood up, I looked over towards the doorway that lead to the bottom floor and to the helipad on the room and there Lance Vance stood. "No one to cover your ass now, eh Tommy?" And he took off running, Tommy looked to me and I nodded silently understanding that I needed to stay behind to defend the safe. "Tommy, be safe... I love you..." He smiled before running off, "I love you too sweetheart."

More men came in and began to fire at me, I crouched and returned fire with utmost haste, I'd be damned if they took away the empire Tommy and I built. Because of some traitorous snake and a fat ass blob that couldn't do anything but eat shrimp cocktail and canoli. Armando laughed, "Whats wrong Selena, getting too hot in the kitchen for you! be a good girl and come out that way I can make this quick and painless!" "FUCK YOU ARMANDO!" I aimed my Uzi at the man and fired about ten shots when the spray stopped, I pulled the trigger continuously and heard clicks, "HA! Looks like you are out of ammo Selena!" I ejected the magazine and grabbed one out of my pocket and slid it into the chamber, footsteps were approaching up the stairs, I stood up from my crouch and saw Armando with a Colt pointed at me and when he pulled the trigger, I felt the air leave my lungs in a loud whoosh, I dropped my gun and gasped for air, he had hit the vest and no damage was done. But I couldn't breathe worth a shit! That didn't matter cause I was staring down the barrel of Armando's gun. "Too bad... You would have made such a beautiful wife..." I managed to pull a face and laugh, "Go... Fuck... Yourself..." Armando cocked back the hammer on the Colt and shook his head, "Such a waste of beauty and intellegence." As he began to tut, Tommy entered from the hallway where he exited to go chase after Lance, he was covered in blood, "ARMANDO GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER!" By Tommy yelling at Armando and getting his attention I was able to grab my Uzi, "Whats wrong Vercetti? Afraid she's dead?" How Armando was standing over me was one of his feet were inbetween my legs and the other on the other side of my right leg.

Throwing caution to the wind I swiftly brought my leg up to where the toe of my tennis shoe kicked him soundly in the balls, he gasped and clutched his groin while staggering backwards. He was nearing dangerously close to the stairs' edge and he wobbled backwards trying to regain his footing and went down like a ton of bricks. I got up hearing the sickening thuds and winced when I heard a sick sounding snap. Tommy ran over to me and embraced me, "God... You're alright!" "Of course... He shot me though... The vest took it... Hurts like a bitch..."

We looked down and saw my father enter in with an AK-47 of his own and his right and left men, Richard and Marco, with another multitude of men, I watched my father look upwards, "YOU ARE BOTH DEAD!" Tommy snarled, "You took fifteen years from me Sonny... And now I'm gonna make you pay!" "You still don't get it do you! I OWN you, Tommy. Those fifteen years were mine to spend! Get him boys, he never understood a thing." I looked at Tommy as the men began to advance, "Shit... Tommy... We're in deep!" "No we're not! Go get me another clip quickly!" As I went into the office to scrounge for more ammunition, I heard the familiar chopping sounds of the AK-47 being fired, I grabbed a Scorpion and ran out of the office just in time to watch Tommy get shot in the chest and fall backwards from the impact.

After I had watched Tommy get shot in the shoulder and drop his gun, I screamed at the top of my lungs and ran towards him, "Tommy!" "Selena! Get back!" "NO! I told you I'd defend you and thats final! Bitch at me later! But I will fulfill my promise to you!" I heard the gunfire stop and I looked at around the desk where I took Tommy to take cover, holding my Uzi ready to fire, I looked at Tommy and he looked back, "Is it over?" I shook my head, I heard footsteps coming up the stair case and my fathers voice, "Selena... Oh Seleeeeeeenaaaaa... What would your brother think about you sleeping with the Harwood Butcher?" I bit back the bile that was rising in my throat, he had to bring up Joey didn't he... "Joey is dead you pompous fucker! YOU LEAD HIM TO HIS DEATH! I AM NOT A FORELLI ANYMORE I AM A MOTHERFUCKING VERCETTI!"

I raised up along with Tommy after he caught his breath and we opened fire on Richard, Marco and my father. After Marco fell over the bannister of the staircase to the bottom floor, and Richard crumpled right in the middle of the landing to the office and the top of the staircase, I focused the majority of the firepower on my father. I threw the gun down once it ran out of ammo which was pretty quickly, Tommy grabbed my arm, "Selena... He's dead..." I heard a groan and looked at my father crawl towards the stairs, Tommy and I looked at each other and I grabbed my Colt from my waistline of my jeans and we both approached the dying Forelli mafia Don. I rolled him over on his back and I stood up tall, "Ever since I was little, you made my life a living hell. You made Tommy's life a living hell... And you murdered my mother... You lead my brother to his death... I'll be damned if you are going to ruin future generations lives... I am the one that will kill you Sonny Forelli, your own blood. Do you have any last words before you pass?"

Blood flecked spittle came out of his mouth, "Fuck... You... You don't judge me! I ... OWN... YOU!" Tommy sneered and slid his finger on the trigger as I slid mine over his partially, "Wrong, Sonny... WE own YOU. Go burn in Hell!" I kept my eyes open as we pulled the trigger together and watched the bullet hit my father in the heart, perfect place for the damnable thing. He broke my heart long ago, we just obliterated his. We moved past the bodies and sat on the stairs, "You okay honey?" "I'm fine Tommy... What about you baby?" "A few grazes and bruises but I'll live..."

It never fully sunk into our heads that we were now free from my father's tyranny, we leaned against one another and sighed. Freedom came at such a high cost... A crash eminated from the bar and Tommy pointed the gun at the doorway to the bar, "Show yourself!" Ken Rosenberg came out and held his hands high, "Tommy? Selena? Oh my god, Tommy! What happened?" Tommy rolled his eyes at the redundant question, "What does it look like?" Ken was flipping out, "It looks like you ruined your suit! And Tommy, that was a beautiful suit! Tommy, what on earth happened?"

I smirked, "A disagreement with a business associate, you know how it is Ken." If Rosenbergs eyes would have been able to bulge out further with out them popping out of his eye sockets, I am pretty sure they would have. "Tommy, I have a disagreement, I send them an angry letter. Maybe I pee in their mailbox. I don't start World War III. You know, maybe you should speak to my shrink..." Tommy clenched his fists, "That stupid prick, Lance..." Kens face took on a sympathetic look, "Tommy. I never liked that guy, okay? He's neurotic, he's insecure, he's self-centered - the guy's an asshole! I'm glad you took him out!" I held back a snort of laughter, that is exactly what I thought about Lance Vance, and that twitchy fucking lawyer summed him up!

Tommy took my hand and entwined our fingers, he looked outside the open doors of the mansion and I looked at the now sunny sky, about an hour to two hours ago it was storming... Now I could hear the birds chirping, "I don't think we're gonna be getting

any more heat from up north either...'cause there ain't no 'up north', anymore. It's all down south now." I smiled and I kissed his sweaty cheek, glad to be over the ordeal. Ken looked like an excited puppy dog, "Wait, does that mean what I think it means..? Tommy, baby!" I huffed and playfully glared at Ken, "Tommy is MY baby thank you very much!" Tommy let a chuckle rumble in his chest as he pressed his forehead to mine and looked at me in the eyes ignoring Ken. "And what do you think it means, Ken?" Ken was practically prancing, "That we're in charge... I mean, that you guys are in charge. Oh, Tommy and Selena!"

Tommy turned his head to where he was looking at Rosenburg sideways and smirked, I on the other hand was pressed up against him leaving butterfly kisses on his neck and jaw line, grateful that he hadn't been killed. "You know, Ken. I think this could be the beginning of a beautiful business relationship... After all, you're a conniving, backstabbing, two-bit thief and I'm a convicted psychotic killer and drug dealer." Rosenburg laughed, "He-he-he... I know. Ain't it just beautiful?"

~*~ A Week Later~*~

We were sitting on Tommy's Squallo about three miles away from shore in Vice City Harbor, I gave a smile as he turned off the boat. "Are you ready to feed the sharks sweets?" I stood up and walked over to the driver seat and gave him a languid kiss, "Of course dear... I am sure they are ready to be fed..."

The majority of the bodies of the men we did ship back to Liberty City to their families so they could be put to rest, we had them cremated of course, because in all honesty, I wouldn't want to deal with a stinking corpse once it got there in. I begrudgingly got Tommy to get Lance buried beside his brother Vic, all it took was a bit of persuasion of the feminine sort... I couldn't walk right for about a day after that. My father... Well... He's here with us...

Tommy stood over a white container that used to hold kitty litter, did I tell you he got me a cat named Jingles? A pure white American Shorthair kitten, playful as can be too. Well I looked at the container and I gave a forced smile, "Shall we open it or make them work for their supper?" "Lets be nice to them, for once... They had to crack open Armando..." Tommy popped open the container and I winced at the gory contents inside, "Okay lets pour it out, this shit stinks." Tommy chuckled, "Never said your dad smelled nice."

If you are wondering if that is my fathers remains in the container, your suspicions would be correct. Seeing as he didn't deserve a burial ground and he was a piece of shit, we decided to chuck his remains through a wood chipper and feed the sharks with the leavings so they could shit him out like the shit that he was.

Tommy dumped the human based chum out onto the water, I grabbed the lid to the container and placed it on there snugly. "Lets get back to shore, I want to get this incinerated." Tommy looked at me, "Alright sweets, sit down and hang on." As I sat down in the passenger chair and he restarted the boat, we drove off. And as we did, I reached over and turned on the stereo, as soon as I heard REO Speedwagon's 'Keep on Loving You' I looked at Tommy as we jetted over the waves, "I remember this playing when we were going back to the mansion after we escorted the Colonel..." I smiled at Tommy, "Would it be alright if we had this song played at our wedding Tommy?" I saw his eyes twinkle as we now cruised over the diamond like glittering turquoise water, "I wouldn't have it any other way baby..."

"And I meant every word I said When I said that I love you I meant that I love you forever And I'm gonna keep on lovin' you 'Cause it's the only thing I wanna do I don't wanna sleep, I just wanna keep on lovin' you.. Baby, I'm gonna keep on lovin' you 'Cause it's the only thing I wanna do I don't wanna sleep, I just wanna keep on lovin' you!" Tommy and I sang the ballad together, ignoring the odd stares from people that were walking near the docks getting to their yachts. We were gonna sing loud and sing proud... Cause... We beat the odds and were free to live out our lives as Mr and Mrs. Thomas Vercetti.

**~*~ END OF MAIN STORY~*~**

**Authors Note: I am doing a tally to see what will win more, a wedding/reception chapter between Selena and Tommy or the Honeymoon night. So please vote! Remember Read and Review :3**


	8. Beginning of a Lifetime Part One

**Vice City Troubles**

**Chapter Eight: Beginning of a Lifetime... Part ONE**

**Rating: Teen**

**Authors Note: Okay, this is the epilogue that I promised, it will be seperated into three parts, the Wedding, the reception and the other part you will see when you read : ) , The side missions will be done on this story but I will have a chapter after the three Epilogue parts that introduces them. :) Also I would like to thank my readers and people that have commented on this and reviewed.**

**Your criticism and comments mean so much to me. And to Blondebabe800, thank you so very, VERY much for **

**re-awakening my passion in this game, if it wasn't for your compliments about Selena and the story I think **

**this story would have died and had more dust collect on it... So I dedicate this story to you :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GTA:VC or any of its characters, But I do own Selena Forelli.**

**Chapter Eight: Beginning of A Lifetime... Part ONE**

It had been two months to the day since my fathers demise. Did I miss him? Nope... I didn't. Why would I miss a man that damn near ruined my life? From him beating his kids with a wooden spoon or what ever he could to get rid of his rage. To leading my brother to his untimely death and to my mothers assassination because she was going to ruin his plans... So no I didn't miss him.

Strange things were happening to me... I was eating more than usual, my breasts hurt like HELL. Hell ask Tommy, he'll tell you I damn near smacked him for brushing over them while we were having sex. And just two days ago, I woke up and got sick... I never get sick, I never vomit... Not even when I got the flu!

I was a month and three weeks late for my cycle. I figured it was from stress... But then the cravings and the breast tenderness hit... I was confused. I wasn't around any pregnant women when I was growing up, all my female family members were past child bearing age... So I had to rely on my mothers advice... Which was... If you think somethings wrong, get checked. I grabbed the phone book that was beside the bed and I looked up the local doctors office, I dialed the number and waited for the receptionist to pick up, "Hello Doctor Lowry's office... How may I help you?" Swallowing hard, "Hi... Um. Yes. My name is Selena Forelli, I need to be seen by doctor Lowry for some tests..." "Are you a first time patient?" "No... I went there last month to get my ankle checked out..." "Alright, I found your file Miss Forelli, what kind of tests were you needing?" I looked around making sure the coast was clear and I sighed, "Pregnancy..." "Oh alright... Let me check her schedule..." I could hear the faint clicking of nails in the background and rustling papers, and I began to think back to Mother telling me that it was best that a doctor do the testing, it was much more accurate than an at home test... I had to agree... I honestly couldn't hide the test from Tommy... But I was feeling wretched that I was doing this while he was out playing golf with Avery Carrington and Ken Rosenberg.

"Miss Forelli? Are you still there?" "Oh... I'm sorry... Could you repeat that please..." "Certainly! She has an opening at twelve thirty, would you like to take it?" "Yes please... I'd like to know as soon as possible..." After exchanging pleasant goodbyes and 'have a good day's I hung up the phone. Walking into the bathroom and disrobing, I looked at my reflection in the mirror and not noticing anything out of the ordinary I turned the water on in the shower and stepped in. Letting the warm water cascade down my body and getting my hair damp, feeling queasy I grabbed the bottle of Tail End and began to lather my hair up after squirting a generous amount of the shampoo in my hand. Letting the water rinse the suds out of my hair and ensuring there was no left over sudsy residue I grabbed my bubble bath and popped the lid up, my nose was assaulted by the sickly sweet scent of lilacs and lavender, where as a month ago the scent was mild and softly sweet. But that's all that it took for my stomach to revolt, was the scent of that bubble bath, and the contents of said organ landed on the shower drain and washed down it. Gagging, I rinsed my mouth out with water that was coming from the shower and spit it out. I grabbed Tommy's Zerst soap bar and I washed my body. Shutting the water off after feeling the same feeling of nausea that made me sick in the shower, I got out of the shower and ran over to the toilet and vomited once more.

Groaning, I stood up and looked at my reflection again, I was pale, turning on the water at the sink I rinsed my mouth out again and grabbed my toothbrush and the toothpaste and brushed my teeth. After getting dressed in a simple sundress and putting my hair in a sloppy bun after brushing my hair, I applied a light layer of eyeshadow to my eyelids and a light layer of strawberry lip gloss to my lips. I made my way to my new Comet and drove to the doctors office. Parking in the parking lot, I got out and went in the main doors, after looking up where the office was on the directory in the lobby, I took the elevator to the third floor. When I walked into the doctors office and signed in, in less than ten minutes I was called back. I had my physical, and had blood and urine tests done.

I was twiddling my thumbs boredly waiting for the test results, I looked over at the Vice City Times to see if there was anything worth reading and there wasn't. As I reached for a magazine the doctor knocked once and entered, "Miss Forelli. I have some good news... You are pregnant... I would say close to two months along..." My world froze, pregnant... Me? I was going to have Tommy's baby... I didn't know to be relieved or scared... The doctor kneeled in front of me, "Miss Forelli, I had the same look on my face when I found out that I was expecting my first child, and that was a few years ago...I am sure the father will be extremely happy..." I nodded, "He will... But we are to be married in less than four days time... What if the dress doesn't fit?" She smiled serenely at me, "It will... That dress will fit perfectly..." I was given my appointment card and the print out confirmation that I was indeed pregnant.

I sat in my car and I called the Mansion only to recieve the answering machine. I figured he was still at the golf course, so I started the ignition and drove to the Four Links golf club. Pulling into the drive I saw Tommy get out of a golf cart laughing with Carrington and Rosenberg. I made my way past the security checkpoint and up to Tommy and kissed him gently, "Tommy can I talk to you in private?" "Sure thing sweetheart... See you two tonight at the Ocean Drive Hotel's conference room at eight thirty!" He slid into the passenger seat and waited while I got in, "Whats up sweets?" "I'll tell you and show you when we get to the beach..." "The beach?" "You'll see..."

It was silent as I drove to the small parking lot that was caddy corner to the Malibu Club... We both got out after I shut my car off, the time was around three o'clock in the afternoon, we walked down to the sand and I took off my sandles and he took off his golf cleats and socks. We walked hand in hand down the beach letting the surf lap over our bare feet in silence. Tommy broke the silence, "Selena, I know this isn't just a simple walk on the beach babe... Whats up?" I held the paper that held the confirmation of my pregnancy in my hand folded up, "Tommy, you know how I've been throwing up?" "Yeah, thought it was some bad food that you ate..." "It's not that... I went to the doctors today" I could see his eyes narrow, "Selena... Whats wrong? Are you alright?" "We're alright..." " 'We're'...?" I placed the paper gently into his hand and watched him unfold it and read it...

His eyes widened and he looked up at me, "We... We're going to have a baby?" I nodded, Tommy went to his knees ignoring the water that was surely getting the legs of his pants wet and he wrapped his arms around my waist and pressed the side of his face against my waist, "Selena..." I wiped my eyes and he shot up and scooped me up in a bridal hold and spun me around slowly, I looked up and saw his eyes glittering, "Selena... You're giving me the biggest gifts any one could ask for..." "Tommy, you've given me a home and now a family... Those are the gifts you have given to me that are more precious than a gem..." He placed his forehead against mine and nuzzled my nose with his, "You just took what I was going to say..."

We spent two hours walking on the beach enjoying the relative peace knowing that we took out people that were trying to split us up... Would we do it again? Damn straight we would... We got ready at the mansion after driving back from the beach, both of us barely able to contain our excitement at us being future parents. Tommy walked me down the stairs after telling me this and the wedding were going to be the last time I wore any type of heel until the baby was born, he helped me into the passenger seat of his Infernus and got in. As he started the car he took my hand in his, "You know... I was always afraid to get married... But I have someone that I wouldn't change what I am doing in the world for..."

Pulling up to the Ocean Beach Hotel, we walked in to see all of our past associates, except for those deceased. We began the rehearsal and was in the middle of eating dinner when Tommy stood up, when he stood up the room went silent, "Selena and I have an announcement to make..." He took my hand and I stood beside him and smiled at Mr. Kelly who gave us a thumbs up with a paternal smile upon that whiskered face, "Selena and I found out today, that we are going to be parents. She's two months along."

I heard Mr. Kelly whoop loudly and say, "I told you she was gonna carry a youngin'!" Candy stood up and clapped, she was in a simple blue gown that fit her beautifully and Mercedes grinned and clapped as well. Tommy looked at me and smiled, "Thank you for the best gifts of my life... You... And our baby..."

The remainder of that night and four days later flew so swiftly... Calls from the caterers, florists and the dressmaker came pouring in. Tommy gave me strict orders to not even try to leave bed unless it was for the bathroom, he catered to my every need. The man was already becoming a overprotective daddy... I finally convinced him that I wasn't on bedrest yet and I would take it easy. As we both dealt with calls and visitors coming in we barely had enough time to think, but the day came. The Colonel had came back to see the wedding and picked Tommy up saying that we should follow tradition, that it was bad luck for the groom to see the bride on the wedding day.

We had decided that the wedding was going to be a beach wedding, that was where Tommy formally proposed to me. Three days after Lance and Sonny died. Mercedes grinned at me, "Come on chicka! You have to get your dress on!" I grabbed the mass of lace and chiffon. I wanted a classy dress that made me look good and memorable to Tommy, not one of the many I saw at the bridal shop that looked like they were prom gowns, my wedding dress was comprised of a semi sheer lace and satin upper bodice that covered my chest area discreetly, with a soft white satin Mandarin collar around my neck, the sleeves were a sheer chiffon that went from my shoulders down to the crook of my elbows and tied gently with a ribbon. The skirt of the dress was poofy and had a very long train. And no my dress did not have an enormously large butt bow! It was small enough to hold the train on and to keep it secure. My veil was a simple three layers of chiffon on a small silver tiara that had a small diamond in it. I had diamond drop earrings in my ears and my hair was in soft half done ringlets that was pulled into a half bun. Candy zipped me up while Mercedes took pictures as she did my makeup which was a light brush of white eyeshadow and soft pink lipstick.

Tommy and I had settled on roses and babies breath for my bouquet, I grasped the enormous flower arrangement and we all made our way to the Stretch that was parked outside the Mansions front door, Mercedes helped me get in and tuck my dress in safely as she got in and shut the door, Candy was on the other side and we all were smiling... My hands were shaking so bad, Mercedes took one of my hand in hers and Candy did the same, "It'll be alright Chicka... Tommy's gonna flip when he sees how gorgeous you look!"

When we got to Ocean Drive and the Stretch stopped, Candy and Mercedes got out and they both helped me out. Walking up to the little tent where Ricky's wife had ushered us in she, Candy and Mercedes walked down the Aisle with the best men. Mr. Kelly poked his head in and smiled, "You look gorgeous... Tommy will be very surprised..."

I walked over to the elderly man and he took me gently by the arm and we both stood at the beginning of the aisle, which was nothing but a red carpet over the sand, Tommy looked at me and smiled softly, he was dressed in a white tuxedo and was clean shaven, I so loved him with five o'clock shadow! He looked drop dead fucking handsome... Mr. Kelly walked me down the aisle and all I could think about was in this order: Tommy, Don't trip, Tommy, Don't trip... That was all that was on my mind, that was until I got up close to Tommy then my mind went blank. He grasped my hand after Mr. Kelly handed me away to him and I couldn't hardly hear Pastor Richards sermon about marriage being a holy union and all that jazz. When he asked if we had vows Tommy looked at him, "I wrote my own..." I looked at him as he clasped my hands gently, there was silence from the crowd but the waves were coming in softly. "Selena... These past months have been life changing for me... I never thought that sweet little girl in that Bistro that served me and my dad spaghetti was you... I fell in love with you when I saw that picture when you were nineteen... I may have been in jail... But... Selena... You make my life worth living, you make me feel like I have already been blessed by the angel of forgiveness... You've stood beside me through it all... You've given me a home, and now... We're going to have a family... Baby... I am yours... This is the beginning of a lifetime..."

I began to cry and I smiled at him, "Tommy... You know how long I have loved you... It didn't fully blossom over night... It took time for it to mature, and when you were in jail... Abscence makes the heart grow fonder... It did for me... When I saw you when I first came here... It was a reunion... I was united with my true love... I am with my true love... I am having my loves child... We are together now, we've beaten the odds, I am your harbor of comfort and you are my lighthouse of strength... I loved you then... I love you now... And I will always love you forever..."

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife... You may kiss your bride..." As Tommy and I kissed... It felt like the world had stopped, I loved everything about that man and he loved everything about me... As we seperated from the kiss, the crowd of our friends burst into cheering. We took each others hand and walked hand in hand down the aisle, I stopped and looked at the bouquet and threw it behind me. I heard Candy laugh as Mercedes caught it and Tommy and I took off running, running towards our future and running away from Mercedes who was yelling that we jinxed her. As we ran down the beach I stopped long enough to take my heels off. In that time frame, Tommy picked me up and kissed me tenderly, little did we know Candy, Mercedes and Mr. Kelly had snapped the picture of us kissing.

Tommy nuzzled me and smiled, "I love you Mrs. Vercetti..." I nuzzled back and kissed him tenderly, "And I love you, Mr. Vercetti... Shall we go to the reception?" "I was thinking straight to the Honeymoon... But... Reception it is Selena..." He turned and walked with me in his arms carrying me like I was a princess, I had found my Prince... He now had his princess...

**To Be Continued!**

**'Things were going smoothly up until it was time to cut the cake, I didn't want to cut perfection! Even though it had all that sweet... Delectable... Delicious frosting... Tommy looked at me and grinned, "Quit drooling baby..." "But... A part of me doesnt want to cut it but the other darker half of me... Says to fuck it all and rip into it!" He threw his head back in a laugh, "We'll start one piece at a time alright?" '**


	9. Beginning of a Lifetime Part Two

**Vice City Troubles**

**Chapter Eight: Beginning of a Lifetime... Part Two**

**Rating: Teen**

**Authors Note: Blondebabe800, I don't mean to embarass you dearie XD I just got so reinterested into GTA: VC after hearing Tommy's line of 'I've got to dress like a chump as well as hang out with them! I like this shirt...' and your reviews gave me the punt I needed sorely in the rear! And to answer your question, Why in the world did Selena's mother marry Sonny? The answer is her brother**

**Joey, she got pregnant out of wedlock and back then that was a HUGE no-no, the baby would be taken and the mother would be **

**put in a type of asylum. Selena's mother would have been around sixteen when she had Joey (who was born the same year**

**Tommy was born), Sonny would have been eighteen. He married her out of fear that his name would be ruined.**

**They then had Selena when she was twenty five and he was twenty eight... So in nineteen eighty six, he would have to be fifty two, Joey would have been thirty four or thirty five, and Selena's mother would have to be fourty nine or fifty.**

**Authors Note Two: (Continuance) And for her to know the workings of men, she was in deep with the mafia, she knew the workings on how men cheated, Sonny prefferably. She was the one that took the females to Joey's Club and to the hospitals from rape trama, **

**being told if she ratted about anything she would die. Her death happened in nineteen eighty six from doing just that. I hope that clears the air!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GTA:VC or any of its characters, But I do own Selena Forelli.**

**Chapter Eight: Beginning of A Lifetime... Part Two**

We were over at the Malibu, after all that is where we decided to have the reception, Tommy and I owned it and it was an easy place to have people gather. Plus it was right across the street where we got married, good thing was, the VCPD had stopped traffic so we could cross the street safely. Tommy gave them a small bit of money to bribe them into doing this. I heard Mercedes in the background, "We have to lift her train so she can cross the street without it getting dirty!"

Tommy turned around and grinned, "That's where I come in..." He scooped me up in a princess carry and carried me across the street, God the love I had for this man couldn't waver. I watched the familiar strobe lights flicker as Tommy carried me into the Malibu, looking over at the massive bar counter I saw gifts strewn and at the far right at a lone table I saw our cake. The fucking thing was about five tiers! I looked at Tommy and pointed to the cake, "That's OUR cake! Good Lord almighty that thing is HUGE!"

I heard a chuckle, "Well... I wanted you to remember this day for as long as you live baby..." I had clasped my hands over my mouth and began to gasp trying to fight the tears in my eyes. "Oh baby, don't cry honey... I did this all for you... Nothing could ever stop me from ever trying to give you the moon and the stars..." That sentence was all that it took and I began to cry, Tommy took out his handkerchief and wiped my tears away after sitting down at a booth. He began to rock me back and forth, "Hey hey now... Don't cry..."

At that time I heard Candy's soft voice, "Mr. Vercetti, we need to go get her out of her wedding gown.." Tommy looked up and caressed my face with his hand, "Candy.. I'll get her out of the gown... Our clothes change should be in the same room... I want to get out of this tux..." Tommy stood up with me in his arms still and carried me upstairs to the office where we could change in relative privacy, as soon as we got up to the office Tommy went over and drew the curtains in the office to block any peeping eyes as he unzipped the back of my wedding dress, "You looked so gorgeous today... When I saw you walk up... I could barely breathe..."

I gave him a broad grin as I slid out of my dress and into a white sequined one that Tommy had picked out for our first dance as husband and wife, "Nothing too flashy, eh?" He gave a shrug and smiled a lecherous smile at me, "It shows off your curves nicely..." Giving his body a glance over as he took off the tux and slipped out of his pants and I grinned again looking at his black boxers, "Glad you didn't get wet love"

"Well babe, don't give me ideas now... We are in a public setting and I don't want our guests getting scared at hearing their boss scream in pleasure." He winked at me and my mouth dropped open with a vivid blush staining my cheeks, "Tommy!" A sly grin was sent to me as he slipped into his custom tailored charcoal grey suit with a softer grey pinstriping, as he was buttoning his lavender shirt up, I walked over to him and fixed his collar.

Tommy grabbed my hands and leaned his now smooth face into them, "Selena... Thank you for making me the happiest man in this universe..." I pressed my forehead to his and kissed his lips gently with a butterfly kiss, "Tommy... There is no need to thank me for something I was born to do..." We held each other for a while drinking in the moment that we were forever entwined with one another, there was another good thing that I thanked Sonny Forelli for, he introduced me to my future husband when I was thirteen...

Tommy slipped a pair of silver ballet flats upon my feet and looked up at me, "Shall we go sweets? I am sure they are waiting for us..." I nodded and stood up after smiling at him, "You said I looked gorgeous... Tommy... You were the vision of total handsomeness.." I watched as his cheeks stained a light pink and heard him mutter a thanks, I took his hand and he entwined our fingers together as we walked down to the dance floor of the Malibu. As soon as we got there Kent Paul was right there with a beer for Tommy, "Awright me ol' China.. Hows about a drink with yer pal Paulie?"

"Paul... No. I want to stay sober on my wedding day..." Paul looked down trodden, "But Tommy..." Tommy glared at the man with the intensity of a supernova, "I. Said. No."

I stepped forward, "Paul... Maybe some other time. He just wants this day to stay forever etched in his memory... I do as well... I want to remember the fun we had today, no arguments or fights... Just fun." Paul smiled at me and nodded, "Awright m'lady. I got the tea and the juices ye asked for. I even got a bit of fizzy drinks to broaden the prospect of non-alcoholic drinks for you and the little one."

Tommy clapped Paul on the back, "Thanks Paul... That means alot to me that you got her the variety of drinks..." Paul nodded and walked off. I looked at Tommy and smiled, "He's not a bad guy, just a bit silly." We walked over towards the cake and I admired its beauty, our wedding colors were white and aqua, we couldn't get aqua colored roses so we settled with getting the red roses for my bouquet. The cake was a good five tiers high, all done with white butter cream frosting around the edges and had little aqua frosting roses placed around intervals of the cake.

As soon as we greeted our guests and thanked them for coming we sat down at the table after getting our dinners served to us. Mild chatter and laughter permiated the room until Mr. Kelly stood up, "May I have your attention please? Thank you... We have seen his rise to power, and his many moods... If it wasn't for his kindness, I think the majority of us would be destitute or worse. And they say behind every great man is an even greater woman...and this is true... Look at them... If it wasnt for them, we'd still be living in fear from Diaz! Tommy, Selena... Thank you for giving this old man a son and daughter like figure again in his life... Thank you two kids... May you have a beautiful marriage together."

I smiled kindly at the old man, he in a short amount of time had became my father figure... While my father was in a sharks gut, hopefully not making those poor animals keel over, I was escorted down the aisle by the man that was like a father to me. After listening to Candy, Mercedes and the Colonel speak and give their best wishes to us, Paul grinned, "Awright. Time for the 'appy couple to 'ave their first dance as the mister and missus."

Tommy stood up and took my hand in his, I looked into his eyes and saw a twinkle that reminded me of Polaris, "May I have this dance my sweet?" I smiled again, "Yes..." As we walked out onto the dance floor, Paul decided to put the spotlights on us making my dress glimmer in the lighting, he put on REO Speedwagons 'Keep on Loving You' and Tommy began to lead in the slow dance. I laid my head on Tommy's shoulder and he laid his head on mine as we began to sway back and forth to the tune, he held me close and entwined our hands together as I held him close.

I let a soft smile spread across my face as I heard him began to sing in his baritone voice softly in my ears, in tune with the song. Seeing the flash of lights from camera flashes, we continued our little dance. Swaying back and forth in time, ignoring the little 'oohs' and 'awws' from the crowd. I knew why he was taking it slow, he didn't want to take a chance of me falling...

Did I mention after finding out I was expecting that all of a sudden I became a klutz? Yeah.. That is one of the reasons why Tommy wanted me to rest before the wedding. I dropped a jar of peanut butter after handling the butter, a good damn jar of peanut butter went in the garbage that day because of my buttery fingers not grasping it. Same thing happened with a fucking glass of milk! I think Tommy was tired of cleaning up glass, he went out and bought me plastic cups and silverware. I cannot tell you how EMBARRASSING that is, I am twenty-eight years old... Not SIX.

Feeling that familiar wave of nausea strike right when the song ended and Tommy dipped me gently, my eyes widened. Tommy understood that look very well and he scooped me up again and ran to the bathroom. I made it to the sink, I wasn't able to hold it in any longer. I could tell he was worried, I could tell by his touch, he was rubbing my back gently in an upwards and downwards motion. Mercedes came racing in to check on me, holding a small bottle of pills and she put them in Tommy's outstretched hand, "Make sure she takes one, its from Doctor Lowry, it's to help fight the nausea and so she can eat without getting sick... We forgot to give her one before we got her in her dress, I'm sorry"

Tommy gave a curt nod and continued to rub my back as I rinsed out the sink and my mouth, using his hand that held the pill bottle with those wonderful pills that stopped the nausea, he pried out one and slid it past my lips where all I had to do was cup my hands for water and wash it down. After taking the medicine and washing my hands, Tommy lead me out of the bathroom and sat me down on his lap.

God the smell of that cake was tantalizing me! I felt like an overly fidgity child looking at that monsterously tall cake, Tommy may not be able to finish it off by himself, but give me a couple gallons of milk and I'm happy... Damn me gaining weight and cravings! Tommy gave a low chuckle, he knew I wanted some cake but he was waiting for the other guests to finish their dinners, "Darling, you have to wait... I know it is tempting but hold on sweetheart."

I picked at my piece of chicken and at the pasta salad, I swear those people were POKING on eating their dinners, but then again.. I was only picking at mine. That was until Kent Paul yelled, "Oy! When are ya gunna cut the cake! Some people want it and pictures!"

Giggling, I was glad someone broke the ice on that issue other than me. Tommy looked at me and playfully rolled his eyes, "You and your cake, eh babe?" I grinned at him as we made our way over to the behemoth cake. Things were going smoothly up until it was time to cut the cake, I didn't want to cut perfection! Even though it had all that sweet... Delectable... Delicious frosting... Tommy looked at me and grinned, "Quit drooling baby..." I looked at him and pouted, "But... A part of me doesnt want to cut it but the other darker half of me... Says to fuck it all and rip into it!" He threw his head back in a laugh, "We'll start one piece at a time alright?"

Standing chest to chest and entwining both of our hands around the silver knife to cut the slice of cake from the bottom tier, as we did Tommy gave a broad grin as he scooped some of the icing and cake on a plastic fork and I did the same and he took the bite from my fork as I took the bite from his. Ken stood up, "Tommy, youre supposed to put cake in her face and she's supposed to do the same!"

We both looked at the lawyer and gave a laugh, I had got some cake on my hand and grinned as I looked at Tommy. Tommy looked at me and a look of 'Oh no you wouldn't dare' came upon his face, "Selena... Put that cake down!" I advanced my hand towards him and he grabbed a small handful of the cake and advanced towards me. I rubbed my cake covered hand over his face and a moment later I got the same treatment. Of course the crowd was laughing, it wasn't often they got to see Tommy in a playful mood.

He took a napkin and wiped my face off gently after I wiped his off, "In a messed up way... I wish your dad was here to see the couple he brought together..." I looked up at him and wiped off a bit of the aqua frosting that was on the tip of his nose with my finger, "Tommy... My dad is here. The man that walked me down the aisle is my dad... Sonny Forelli was just a sperm doner. And I know for a fact... That our child will have the best father in the world..."

Tommy put his hand on my slightly rounded stomach and kissed my lips tenderly, "I won't be the best dad... But I have a feeling I'll be a damn good father... Just like you will be one hell of a damn good mother..." We had sat back down and let the caterers take the cake to the guests, relishing everything that had been bestowed upon us.

Looking at the mountain of gifts I prodded Tommy, "Look at that... Bet you there is a majority of things for you..." Tommy looked up and smirked, "They're for us... Betcha, they are for the little one."

Opening the gifts, I swear... I think I want to never see a wrapped gift until Christmas. Tommy got records and other odds and ends, I got certificates to boutiques and a spa to bring a friend, I think I'll take Tommy on that... But sure enough, the majority was for our unborn child, Tommy had told Mr. Kelly that we were going to do a wild animal theme for the nursery and that sweet old man pitched in and got our baby a large stuffed animal of a lion. Ken bought the crib and offered to help set it up, Paul bought a small mobile that had multiple animals on it. And when Mercedes and the Colonel told us the rest of our gifts were at our house and set up made me anxious to go see...

After Tommy and I got into the back of the Stretch and we drove off to the Vercetti Manor, I kept thinking, what did they get us... We already had the crib... What more could we need? Getting out of the Stretch and walking up to the front doors, we saw rose petals scattered upon the floor, making our way to our room Tommy froze and a warm look came to his eye, "I'm taking that this is one of the gifts..." Entering our bedroom I saw a soft white wicker bassinette at the foot of our bed, tears stung my eyes as I walked towards the beautiful manmade object, looking inside I saw soft white satin pillows and bedding with little baby blankets that had animals printed on them.

"Tommy... This is gorgeous... Tommy?" I looked up and he was at the doorway to the nursery a look of stunned awe upon his face, making my way over to him I gently tapped his shoulder, "Tommy... What's wrong?" He took my hand and led me into the nursery, looking around I saw a diaper changing table with diapers of every size piled into a neat pyramid beside the table, a baby washing tub with everything that I needed to take care of our little one tied with a leopard print bow. Over in the corner was a rocking chair beside the sheer leopard/tiger print curtains, but what made me cry the most... Was the murals on the walls of animal babies with their mothers and fathers, sure that may not always be the case for most species in the wild... But in here... It felt like it was possible...

"Tommy... Who... How... What...?" Tommy wrapped me in an embrace, and looked around the room at the beautiful murals "I dont know babe...But it's beautiful..." behind us a throat cleared and we turned around to see Mercedes, the Colonel, Candy, Ken and Avery.

"Senor... We all pitched in to do this for you... It's the least we could do to help bring in the little one into this world..." Mercedes smiled at me, " Alejandre painted this while we were at the wedding... It was the reason why daddy kept disappearing."

Candy flashed us a million watt smile, "Mercedes and I went to the baby store and bought the diaper table and the tub, Ken bought the diapers and arranged them in the pyramid." We watched as Ken shrugged and blushed, "It was the least I could do. I owe you guys that much.."

Avery smiled at us, "I bought the rocking chair to rock the tyke to sleep, and if ol' Tommy boy falls asleep in it with the little one... Take a snap shot of it will ya Selena?" I giggled, "Of course..."

"Well this is their honeymoon, we should head on out... You guys have fun and be safe!" after giving them all a hug goodbye we watched them leave so they could go home, I turned to Tommy and smiled, "We have great friends..."

Tommy smiled back at me and lead me to our room, "That I agree on..." He helped me into my pajamas after I got out of the gown, my feet were sore and partially swollen as I laid upon the bed. He slid in under the covers clad in only his boxers and curled up to me, "I think the shower can wait until the morning... Agreed?"

I gave a nod, all the excitement wore me out, as I snuggled to my husband who wrapped his arms around me to hold me close, I knew only one thing... Bliss...

**PREVIEW FROM NEXT CHAPTER:**

**' Curling up into a ball I let out a small whimper, the doctor never said there would be pain like this! Tommy heard my whimper from the other side of the bed and jolted out of a deep sleep, "Selena? Are you okay?" When another sharp pain went through my body I let out a wail of pain, "Oh God it hurts!" Tommy flipped on the lights and threw the covers off and saw that my side of the bed was drenched, "Selena, did you spill any water on the bed?" I shook my head, "No... There was this gush and I felt like I wet myself but I didn't I don't have to pee!" Tommy's eyes widened as he threw on a charcoal grey t-shirt and a pair of jeans, slipping on his sneakers he grabbed my bags, "We're going to the hospital then! It's time!" '**


End file.
